505 - 1111
by Red Sherry
Summary: [CROSSPOST KFF2K18] Pada ruangan nomor 505, Kyungsoo berusaha mengurai lepas ikatan reminisensi yang membuat Jongin terjerat di pukul 11.11. [KAISOO/KADI/YAOI/EXO]


**505 — 11:11**

会うは別かりの始ま  
 _au no wa wakare no hajimari_

* * *

Seandainya dapat diibaratkan dalam kosakata sederhana yang ringkas, Jakarta layaknya mendiang seorang ibuㅡia berisik, ia terkadang mengusik, namun terus menimbulkan rindu yang menelisik.

Di antara bising berbagai moda transportasi yang menyuarakan nyalang klakson bersahutan, Jakarta memiliki daya tarik yang mendorong seseorang untuk memaklumiㅡuntuk mengagumi, serta menempatkan kerinduan ketika jarak waktu dan tempuh dirasa sudah terlampau siginifikan.

Do Kyungsoo menyetujuinya.

Jika dan hanya jika, kota ini mau sedikit lebih ramah terutama ketika akhir minggu telah berlalu.

Seninㅡyang notabene hanya nama sebuah hari, rupanya mampu merubah orang-orang menjadi bertampang kusut dan berkepribadian sentimental. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo menahan hasrat untuk tidak sekadar memaki pengendara yang tampaknya berkali lipat lebih agresif.

Hal ini tentu mempengaruhi suasana hatinya.

Terbukti dari bagaimana Kyungsoo harus mengambil napas berkali-kali, menggosok wajahnya sekuat mungkin demi memusnahkan kerut kesal yang bermukim di kening, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruang kelas.

Ia sungguh berharap sesi mengajarnya kali ini dapat berjalan lancar.

Peraduan berkas sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk lewat kerai tipis serta halogen pada langit-langit segera menimpa matanya. Sementara, telinganya disambut oleh sayup percakapan mahasiswa yang tengah membicarakan topik mengenai pergantian musim yang akan segera datang.

Tanpa banyak menghiraukan, Kyungsoo berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

Terdapat tiga buah buku tebal dengan subjek Pengantar Kebudayaan Korea di genggamannya yang membuat bahunya sakit setiap malam. Satu boardmarker yang terselip di saku kemejanyaㅡlagi-lagi, menciptakan noda bulatan hitam. Perihal itu selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menggerutu kala hari mencuci tiba.

Mencoba menggiring keluar distraksi yang tidak berkesinambungan dari kepalanya, Kyungsoo meloloskan desahan panjang.

Ia berdeham sejenak demi mencuri atensi ruangan.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya santun, membuat setiap mahasiswa dalam ruangan itu buru-buru menutup mulut. "Saya pengganti dari Mr. Choi, Do Kyungsoo."

Tidak ada bisikan dengan raut heran yang Kyungsoo tangkap setelah ia memperkenalkan diri seperti pada hari pertamanya mengajar di kelas ini. Mungkin mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya sebagai pengganti Mr. Choi yang memutuskan untuk berpulang ke negaranya karena alasan pribadi.

Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Ia bersiap untuk memulai kelasnya dengan hati ringan. Sedikitnya bersyukur permintaan sebelumnya agar pengajarannya berjalan lancar nyatanya dapat terkabul.

Namun mendadak, satu permasalahan tambahan disajikan tepat saat penglihatannya tidak sengaja tertambat pada keganjilan yang membuat tubuhnya terpaku.

 _Dia_ ㅡlelaki di bangku paling belakang yang melemparkan pandangan kosong ke arahnya.

 _Dia_ ㅡtidak seharusnya berada pada kelas ini.

-.o0o.-

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menjepit sumpit di ujung bibir.

Meskipun telah cukup lama tinggal di negara ini ia masih belum terbiasa untuk menggunakan peralatan makan yang sudah umum.

Di hadapannya, Junmyeon menggangguk tanpa ragu. Lelaki dengan garis rambut tengah itu kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya, "perkenalan selalu menjadi hal wajib jika itu menyangkut mahasiswa pertukaran. Jadi aku rasa sedikit mustahil bila ada satu mahasiswa asing yang luput."

Mengunyah makan siangnya pelan, ingatan Do Kyungsoo berkelana pada lelaki di bangku paling belakang yang entah sudah beberapa kali hadir di kelasnya.

Lelaki itu memiliki wajah murung serta gurat congak yang membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk memulai percakapan. Dengan dua piercing hitam melekat di telinga kiri, rambut pinkish brown yang dinaikkan ke atas menampilkan dahi, serta garis keturunan Korea yang tidak terelakkan, lelaki itu terlihat sangat mencolok.

Bibirnya selalu membentuk gores tipis tanpa senyum sementara matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Sekalipun.

"Uh, Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon menggoyangkan bahunya pelan, membuat ia sedikit terlonjak dan melepaskan sumpit di genggaman jarinya.

"Semua berjalan baik?" lelaki itu bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menghilangkan raut penuh selidik yang bernaung di kening rekan kerjanya.

Sebagai sesama pengajar berkewarganegaraan asing, mereka selalu memiliki ikatan imajiner yang seolah memaksa mereka untuk saling berbagi. Mungkin itu merupakan bagian dari kultur atau mungkin itu hanya sebatas toleransi tanpa sadar, keduanya tidak pernah mendefiniskan.

" _It's okay, it's okay_." Kyungsoo meyakinkan. "Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan tata kerja akademik di sini."

Junmyeon menatapnya datar, lelaki yang mengampu subjek pengajaran yang sama dengannya itu kemudian mengedikkan bahuㅡsebuah pertanda bahwa percakapan ini akan segera terlupakan.

Kembali berfokus pada makan siang, Junmyeon sesekali mengisi hening yang berjeda dengan percakapan basa-basi mengenai perbedaan cara makan hingga Kimchi dari negara asal. Perlahan tapi pasti, senda gurau layu lalu kembali hidup di persegi berdinding pucat yang mengelilingi mereka.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menyebutnya sebuah familiaritas.

Tentang bagaimana ia mulai mengenali bahwa hidup terkadang menyelipkan kebetulan sebagai lintasan takdir yang opsional; kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau atau meninggalkannya sebagai angin lalu.

Ibarat sebuah sungai, Do Kyungsoo selalu menganggap jiwanya bebas.

Ia dapat dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang mudah beradaptasi terhadap segala jenis dinamika. Mengikuti kemana arus-arus waktu membawanya melaju tanpa banyak mempertanyakan masa depan.

Hal ini pula yang membuatnya hanya mengenal hitam dan putih.

Ia tidak tahu apa itu abu-abu, ia tidak tahu apa itu antara. Terkotak dalam dua kubuㅡiya dan tidak tanpa ada celah untuk ragu.

Kyungsoo dapat membiarkan dirinya kelaparan atau makan terlalu banyak, ia dapat tidur hingga tiga belas jam atau menjalani malam insomnia, ia dapat membaca beratus halaman buku tanpa jeda, ia dapat mengulang film yang sama selama satu pekan penuh hanya karena ia tertarik.

Do Kyungsoo tidak memahami konsep arti kata cukup.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu sifat ini akan mendatangkan kiamat padanya. Karena pada saat ini, ia menyadari bahwa objek ketertarikannya bukan suatu barang, melainkan manusia.

Kyungsoo mulai kesulitan untuk mengalihkan penglihatannya pada sosok lelaki asing yang masih menjadi misteri baginya. Kendati hanya ekspresi kosong yang tergambar di wajah lelaki itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi setiap pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ia bahkan sering kali melemparkan tatapan secara terang-terangan.

Mengundang lelaki itu dalam sebuah kontes adu pandang terbuka, mengabaikan raut kebingungan para mahasiswa lain ketika ia tidak kunjung mengalihkan mata.

Figur di belakang ruangan membalasnya dengan cara yang tidak jauh berbeda—kedua netra menatap lekat, kelopak berkedip pelan seolah disengaja, sementara tangan menangkup diam di depan dagu.

Mengingat itu, Do Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, ia memaksa adegan di benaknya untuk berpindah, menetapkan linikala agar kembali pada jalur waktu yang tepat;

Satu Senin dimana pukul dua terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari biasanya—langit mendung membentang di luar jendela, payung-payung basah dengan sisa rintik menetes pada lantai, koridor panjang sepi dengan lampu yang mulai menyala sebagian.

Dalam diam, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju ruangannya. Ia mengeratkan tali ransel ke pundak, membuat beberapa barang di dalamnya bergerisik berisik. Percakapan pada sepanjang koridor diisi sayup serta sepatu yang kuyup dan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih cepat.

Namun kemudian—hampir secara serentak, kakinya melambat.

Tatapannya terkunci pada sebuah bayangan.

Siluet dengan dominasi hitam yang mengayunkan tubuh maju mundur layaknya anak kecil yang tengah belajar membaca. Larik cahaya yang berseberangan dengan sosok itu menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk melihat dengan jelas, akan tetapi insting membawanya pada satu sosok tanpa nama.

Mendekat, perlahan figur itu mulai tergambar dalam penglihatan—lelaki dengan kepala menengadah, membaca isi pada majalah dinding lewat kerlip antusias di lensa mata yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Dua piercing yang melekat pada cuping telinga segera mengkonfirmasi asumsi Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyungsoo membatalkan tujuan awalnya.

Ia menghampiri lelaki yang tampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya—tidak ketika ia hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal, tidak ketika ia juga ikut menengadah untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang lelaki itu baca, dan tidak hingga ia akhirnya berseloroh melafalkan judul dari majalah dinding di hadapan mereka.

"Tradisi dan Kebudayaan Republik Korea." Lelaki di sebelahnya menoleh, rambut merah muda kecoklatannya memantul bersamaan dengan gerak leher yang cepat. "Apa ketertarikan yang sama yang membuatmu menelusup ke kelasku?"

Geming.

Lima detik tanpa suara berlalu, melahirkan keheningan yang lambat laun menjadi pemburu. Memahami bahwa pertanyaan itu mungkin terlampau buru-buru, Kyungsoo melemparkan perkara lain yang sekiranya dapat memecah bisu.

"Aku belum menangkap namamu."

Tanpa perlu menilik wajah, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Maka dengan sabar, ia berpura-pura mempelajari berbagai tulisan yang terpajang pada majalah dinding sembari menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang masih belum mau angkat bicara.

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin memutuskan bahwa percakapan ini percuma ketika tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba, satu suara parau yang pelan mengisi pendengaran.

"Jongin."

Pada detik itu juga—sepenuhnya, Do Kyungsoo terhenyak.

Telinganya menelaah tutur lidah lembut yang begitu berkebalikan dengan setiap penilaian yang bersarang di pikirannya selama ini. Sementara itu, lelaki yang masih berdiri stagnan di tempat mengartikan diamnya sebagai konseptual lain, sehingga jawaban kedua datang dengan penjelasan lebih.

"Namaku Jongin."

Untuk pertama kali, Kyungsoo menatap ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya. Ia segera disambut oleh lensa berselaput sendu yang membuatnya mendadak mengingat biru. Sekeping bagian hatinya mendadak terusik—terseok menyedihkan oleh rasa haru yang tidak ia tahu datang darimana.

Membasahi bibir sejenak Kyungsoo lalu menyahut, " _okay_."

Ia melangkah mundur, berniat untuk berlalu namun tidak sebelum mengucapkan, "kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok," tekanan digandakan, mata kembali bertumbukan, "Jongin."

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak paham mengapa ia mengutarakan itu. Ia jelas mengerti bahwa pernyataan tersebut akan berbuntut pelanggaran.

Tetapi ia memang bukan seseorang yang taat terhadap apapun, dan ia tidak berniat untuk berubah hanya karena status pekerjaann—atau mungkin itu hanya alasan tersier yang berusaha ia jejalkan di kepala sebagai kamuflase dari alasan utama yang senyatanya telah melekat erat pada batin.

Kyungsoo ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sebab terdapat sesuatu yang janggal di balik persona tegas lelaki itu.

Sesuatu yang mendorong Kyungsoo untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Menggali rahasia terdalamnya, kemudian menyimpan seluruhnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

-.o0o.-

Dia tidak datang.

Kyungsoo menahan rasa frustasi yang melapukkan nalar, berkali-kali menengok ke tempat yang sama seakan tidak percaya bangku itu kosong. Matanya memincing hingga beberapa lipatan heran terbentuk di sekitar kening dan lamunan dalam hati tidak dapat tertolong untuk menggumam lebih keras.

Dia tidak datang di tiga pertemuan berturut-turut.

Jemari mengetuk meja podium dengan irama asal, Kyungsoo menggigit-gigit bibir mempertanyakan kemungkinan percapakan terdahulu yang menjadi penyebab absennya si lelaki berwajah arogan.

Freon dingin menyapu sebagian pipi, sensasinya menimbulkan efek kering menyakitkan yang membuat Kyungsoo terbangun oleh kenyataan.

Ia tersenyum kikuk di hadapan berpasang mata yang menunggunya bicara, lalu segera berupaya mengubur liang kesalahan dengan tergesa memulai pengajaran. Mulutnya berucap fasih, memaparkan materi pengajaran yang berubah menjadi rangkaian kata tanpa makna sebab pikirannya sibuk mengembara—pada segala yang berporos tentang dia.

Jongin.

Nama itu asing di ingatan tetapi tidak di lidah.

Kyungsoo mengulang-ulang dalam pikiran hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tidak ada jejak rekognisi tersimpan di peta otaknya. Sehingga sepanjang sesi pengajaran hingga kelas berakhir, ia terjebak dalam tuduh-menuduh antara benak dan batin yang percuma—karena ia tahu satu-satunya jawaban yang menunggu adalah buntu.

Pada perjalanan koridor yang biasa berlangsung lekas, kaki Do Kyungsoo bahkan tertahan tanpa sebab tepat pada tempat dimana ia dan Jongin pertama kali—dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir—saling bercakap.

Ia mendongak, mengamati jukstaposisi beragam artikel yang merekat pada majalah dinding tersebut. Pandangan mendapati informasi basis mengenai negara Korea yang bisa ditemukan nyaris dimanapun dalam jejaring internet.

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang mendorong lelaki itu untuk sekadar singgah dan membaca.

Namun kemudian realisasi menampar keras, selayaknya satir tepat sasaran yang membuatnya nyaris tertawa.

Ia—ternyata juga, sedang terpengaruh dalam obsesi pirau yang patut dipertanyakan.

Selang menit berlalu, Do Kyungsoo masih terpaku. Harapan merangkak sembunyi-sembunyi di balik pendirian yang menegaskan bahwa kebetulan ibarat lotere yang sudah sepatutnya direlakan jika keberuntungan memang tidak berpihak.

Mungkin pertemuan berikutnya dia akan datang. Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri sendiri—tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Maka ketika hari yang dinanti tiba, kakinya menapak ke kelas, dan penglihatan menangkap orang lain mengisi bangku paling belakang, Kyungsoo baru belajar mengapa kekecewaan selalu diasosiasikan begitu erat dengan rasa pahit.

-.o0o.-

Indonesia pada bulan Maret bertingkah semacam Bunglonㅡtransisi cuacanya berubah dalam waktu singkat tanpa bisa diprediksi oleh mata telanjang. Panas terik di siang terhapus oleh lebat hujan yang mengguyur hingga petang menjelang. Menjadikan bumi seumpama potret bergradasi minim dengan vinyet kelabu pada tiap sudut.

Berteman kecipak pelan di bawah sepatu, Do Kyungsoo menyusuri area parkir. Kendati rintik hujan terakhir menetes seiring jarum jam yang jatuh pada pukul tujuh tadi, ia memilih untuk menunda kepulangan.

Kekacauan ibukota setelah hujan reda adalah rival terkuat yang dapat mengalahkan hari Senin.

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo merogoh kunci mobil dari dalam saku, derap langkah meningkat buru-buru, jemari dengan presisi menekan tombol di kunci, namun bukan decit suara alarm mobil yang terdengar terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengusirku?"

"Oh, astaga!" tubuh Kyungsoo melompat terkejut, ia mengambil napas pendek sesaat sebelum menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Keterkejutannya berlipat lebih masif saat melihat sosok yang tengah duduk dengan kaki tersilang di atas kap mobilnya. "Jongin?"

Pemilik nama yang disebut tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin menatapnya datar sambil menjetikkan rokok di jepitan jari yang sudah setengah terbakar. Abu dari puntung itu jatuh ke tanah dan segera tertiup angin samar.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja."

Itu bukan jawaban konkret, tetapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melepaskannya begitu saja.

Seraya menempatkan diri di hadapan Jongin, ia bertanya mengenai perihal lain yang lebih menghantui. "Darimana kau tahu bahwa ini mobilku?"

"Insting? Intuisi? Naluri?" Jongin menyahut abai, ada setitik nada jenaka yang teraba di perkataannya saat lelaki itu menambahkan, "atau entah apa saja yang membuatmu percaya bahwa aku bukan penguntit."

Itu, sedikitnya mengganggu Kyungso.

Mengenai bagaimana Jongin membangun obrolan ini hingga terkesan sebagai percakapan di antara teman lama sedang beberapa waktu lalu apa yang mampu lelaki itu tukar hanya sebatas nama.

"Hey." Jongin mendadak berceletuk tidak sabar. "Kau belum menjawab."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sebab sifat itu kembali munculㅡsesuatu yang sangat tidak selaras dengan penampilan luar Jongin.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengusirku?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Kyungsoo menantang.

Ia melompat pelan ke atas kap untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin, membiarkan lengan mereka bersentuhan dan lutut mereka saling beradu di bawah remang sinar bulan yang mulai melawan awan mendung demi menampakkan diri.

Sekepul asap putih kembali melambung. Berpindah dari bibir Jongin ke udara bebas kemudian meresap ke penciuman Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati lelaki dengan alis yang saling bertaut, seolah pikirannya sedang penuh dengan probabilitas yang simpang siur.

Lalu dalam senyap yang bertumpuk, Jongin membalas lantang, "kau tertarik padaku."

Kyungsoo sontak tergelak. Ia merebut batang tembakau di selipan bibir Jongin, melewatkan satu perubahan ekspresi lelaki itu ketika ia menghisap kuat sebelum melontarkan jawaban.

"Mungkin," ucapnya, mata tersirat provokasi mengundang Jongin untuk ikut menimbang kebenaran dari kata tersebut. "Apa hanya alasan itu yang mendorongmu kesini?"

Jongin tidak menimpali.

Lelaki itu menunduk, memainkan ujung ritseleting jaketnya sendiri sementara Kyungsoo menunggu tanpa bicara. Dari pandangan periperal, ia merasakan lirikan Jongin mengekor ketika ujung sepatunya menginjak rokok yang sudah menjadi puntung.

Sesaat setelahnya, jawaban yang tertunda mengudara lewat bisik rendah yang ragu.

"Mungkin."

Kyungsoo menoleh, merespon tanggapan tersebut dengan senyum seraya membalas pandangan si lelaki yang masih melekat padanya.

Di padatnya kesunyian, keduanya saling memenjarakan tatapanㅡitu bukan bentuk komunikasi yang efektif akan tetapi mereka sama-sama nyaman dengan intensitas tidak terukur yang tertukar dalam bentuk isyarat bisu ini.

Pohon Ekaliptus yang menaungi kepala keduanya berderak pelan, menggugurkan sebagian daun ketika angin kembali bertiup—sehelai jatuh di atas surai Jongin dan Kyungsoo meraihnya.

Ia melihat kilat tajam serupa ancaman di kornea Jongin saat melakukan itu.

Namun semakin waktu bergulir, semakin ia larut, semakin ia merasa dekat, semakin cermat pula Kyungsoo mengisolasi seluruh argumen yang bertolak belakang. Sebab di kedua mata itu—seberapapun Jongin berusaha menutupi, Kyungsoo terus-menerus menemukan kepolosan dan kerapuhan yang mendominasi.

"Jadi," ia tiba-tiba bertutur lirih menginterupsi, "karena kau telah mendapatkan jawaban dari rasa penasaranmu, apakah itu berarti kau tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menemuiku?"

Dalam sepersekian detik yang cepat, ia melihat Jongin mematung panik—dan itu hampir menggelikan bagaimana buruknya Jongin mengendalikan ketakutannya akan gagasan bahwa mereka tidak dapat bertemu lagi.

Maka dengan tawa terhibur, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "atau begini, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah alasan yang sekiranya bisa kau gunakan untuk menemuiku lagi."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku," Kyungsoo mengurai lepas salah satu kunci dari gantungan kuncinya, "tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ini," ia menarik tangan Jongin, memaksa lelaki itu untuk membuka telapak tangan, "dan kau adalah orang yang menemukannya."

Bersama dengan itu, ia beranjak dari sisi Jongin. Meninggalkan lelaki yang membelalak menatap telapak tangan dengan kedip pelupuk bodoh yang sesungguhnya terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

-.o0o.-

Ketika Kyungsoo berada di area parkir empat hari berikutnya, Jongin menghampirinya dengan bahasa tubuh canggung. Bagian bahu lelaki itu basah oleh gerimis yang belum surut, rambut yang lembab turun menutup hingga mata, dan beberapa percik menetes-netes seiring dengan tiap langkah yang diambil.

Sapaan pertama yang diutarakan saat mereka sudah cukup dekat adalah, "kuncimu."

Sebuah kunci perak kemudian disodorkan ke depan wajah.

"Aku menemukannya terjatuh beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali—pandangan bolak-balik beralih ke Jongin dan kunci yang berada tepat sejengkal dari hidung sebelum ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah memainkan suatu sandiwara amatir.

Sontak, Kyungsoo membuang muka untuk meredam tawa. Ia tidak ingin melukai Jongin yang tampak sangat berkomitmen terhadap peran yang sedang lelaki itu bawakan. Baru setelah merasa upayanya berhasil, Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin dan meraih kuncinya dari tangan lelaki tersebut.

"Oh, _thanks_!" serunya berpura-pura lega. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya benda ini untukku!"

Ia menduga bahwa akting hiperbolanya akan membuat Jongin mendengus tersinggung. Akan tetapi di luar dugaan, Jongin justru tersenyum cerah dan segala gurau yang berada di ujung lidah Kyungsoo kelu hingga beku.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin seperti ingin menjadikan dirinya sendiri misteri.

Lelaki itu berada di sekitar namun seakan jauh dari jangkauan—menutup diri dengan penampilan tegas sedang kepribadian terang-terangan menunjukkan sebaliknya. Bahkan dengan sorot mata tajam, Jongin lebih banyak memancarkan sisi lembut yang kekanakan.

Terjerat oleh pemikiran tersebut, bibir Kyungsoo tanpa sadar bercetus, "kau berhutang banyak."

Lawan bicaranya menelengkan kepala—bingung. Alis yang bertaut menandakan lelaki itu tengah mencerna pernyataannya dengan susah payah. Maka untuk memperjelas klausa yang sedang dialamatkan, Kyungsoo memberi imbuhan bagi pernyataannya sendiri.

" _A proper introduction, you silly._ " Ujarnya gamblang, ia menangkap kepalan tangan Jongin mengeras ketika mengucapkan itu namun ia tidak menggubrisnya. "Tidakkah itu budaya lazim yang berlaku dimanapun?"

Kaki Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, tidak sengaja mengetuk ujung sepatu Jongin dengan miliknya. Ia menarik keluar sehelai sapu tangan dari saku kiri celana kemudian meraih dagu Jongin, memaksa lelaki itu untuk tidak bergerak sementara.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memberikanku gambaran latar belakang." Serat kain menyeka wajah yang basah, lelaki di bawah sentuhannya menegang, Kyungsoo memproses untuk berceloteh lebih panjang. "Darimana asalmu, dimana kau tinggal, apa tujuanmu datang ke kelasku, apa tujuanmu datang menemuiku."

Usapan lembut yang bermula dari kening beranjak turun ke pipi, pandangan Kyungsoo mendaki.

"Kau hanya memberiku nama, bahkan tanpa marga. Apa kau pikir itu tidak menjengkelkan?"

Lelaki yang menjadi sorotan berdiri dengan mulut terkunci, tatapan memunculkan aura yang tidak dapat terdeskripsi. Kyungsoo yang tidak peduli dengan peluang lamanya durasi dari percakapan ini kembali menyeka bagian wajah Jongin yang belum kering.

Ia berada persis di bibir ketika tangan dingin Jongin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya yang tengah bekerja.

Kemudian, satu bisikan lirih di telinga berujar, "Kim."

Beberapa detik yang lengang berlalu.

"Margaku—" deham pelan, "Kim."

Sembari mengungkapkan itu, Kyungsoo merasakan bibir lelaki yang bicara menyentuh ibu jarinya—gerakannya halus dan tidak kentara, terlalu samar untuk disebut kecupan namun juga terlalu eksplisit untuk disebut kebetulan.

"Kim Jongin?" Ia bertanya sekaligus mencicipi nama tersebut lidah.

Lelaki di hadapannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum—ada kebahagiaan rumit terselip di lengkung bibir dan Kyungsoo kira hal itu berdampak hampir seperti wabah; menular, menyebar dengan cepat, sehingga ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum.

Namun seraya melepaskan genggaman Jongin, ia masih dapat membubuhkan sedikit protes. "Kau salah jika kau pikir kau bisa lepas hanya dengan informasi itu."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya menyimpan yang lain sebagai alasan."

"Untuk?"

Tetes hujan terakhir turun, mendarat di helai bulu mata Jongin saat lelaki itu menutup percakapan dengan, "menemuimu. Apalagi?"

-.o0o.-

" _Looks like someone is in a good mood._ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menanggapi suara yang datang dari belakangnya. Ia dapat mengidentifikasi siapa pemilik suara itu bahkan sebelum berbalik dan menyahut dengan nada skeptis yang di buat-buat, " _does it_?"

Kim Junmyeon mendengus seraya beringsut ke sebelahnya. Lelaki itu mengambil cangkir keramik dari kabinet lalu meminta Kyungsoo yang tengah berkutat dengan sendok gula untuk mengisinya.

"Jadi mengenai apa ini? Asmara?"

Pertanyaan terakhir yang sampai ke pendengaran segera membuat Kyungsoo membebaskan tawa. Sembari menyerahkan kembali cangkir ke lelaki yang menunggu jawaban, ia berbalik badan—menyandarkan diri pada satu-satunya meja pantry di ruangan itu.

"Mungkin?" tandasnya ragu, ia kira belakangan ini ia terlalu banyak menjawab dengan kata itu.

Suara gemericik air dan aroma khas infusi dedaunan merebak, menandakan Junmyeon yang tengah menuang teh ke cangkirnya sendiri. Suasana itu bersifat terapi di ruang transit yang masih sepi, memaksa benak yang sedang berlari untuk diam sejenak dan berkontemplasi.

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin terjerat dalam komplikasi permasalahan yang belum berwujud.

Baginya, waktu adalah arus—sesuatu yang memiliki kuasa penuh atas tujuan utama dari hidup. Rasa takutnya tidak datang dari percabangan predestinasi yang arbitrer sebab ia memilih untuk mengadapi permasalahan yang memang sudah berada di depan mata.

Namun untuk kali ini, ia ingin masa bergegas.

" _Well, I would like to hear what's gonna happen next._ "

Sebuah tepukan pelan pada mendadak bahu didaratkan. Terlonjak, Kyungsoo secepat mungkin mengukir senyum. Ia membalas seruan lelaki yang hendak berlalu sambil mengangkat cangkir ke udara.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo juga ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

-.o0o.-

Tanpa rentang hari yang berselang seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin menunggunya di tempat yang sama. Kaki-kaki panjang bergelantungan bebasㅡmengayun saling berseling, sementara tangan bersembunyi di balik saku mantel.

Mereka kembali duduk di atas kap mobil ditemani seduhan Robusta yang Jongin beli dari franchise kopi terdekat. Uap dari minuman itu mengepul bersama asap-asap rokok yang terhembus bergantian dari bibir keduanya.

Pembuka pembicaraan yang terlambat dimulai delapan menit kemudian ketika Jongin mengungkapkan, "aku belum pernah ke Korea Selatan."

Lelaki itu menjilat bibir sekilas, kuku-kuku tumpul mengelupasi tepian gelas kertas hingga menimbulkan bekas.

"Atau entahlah, mungkin justru sudah? Seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku dilahirkan di sana." tawa kecilnya lolosㅡwalaupun sejujurnya itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai sengal yang gagal melakukan penyamaran. "Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki memori apapun mengenai itu."

Kyungsoo tertegun panjang.

Lewat kalimat yang Jongin ungkapkan, ia mendapatkan sepercik kerinduan yang senjangㅡrindu yang tidak didasari oleh bentang kilometer, melainkan oleh kenangan semu yang tidak tergapai. Jongin seolah sedang menyiratkan bahwa lelaki itu ingin mengenal lebih jauh tempat yang disebut sebagai tanah kelahirannya.

"Itu adalah alasan kau menyelinap ke kelasku?" ia bertanya.

"Ya. Salah satunya."

Jalinan syaraf Kyungsoo memproses pernyataan tersebut dalam mode paling payah. Dibutuhkan nyaris satu menit penuh ketika otaknya akhirnya mampu menyaring pemilihan kata yang janggal.

"Salah satu?"

"Ya." Jongin mendadak terlihat tidak nyaman, lelaki itu mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan meneguk sesap pertama kafein cair yang Kyungsoo tahu masih terlalu panas untuk diminum. "Aku memiliki alasan lain."

Tidak melepaskan tatapan, Kyungsoo meneliti Jongin yang masih menghindar untuk berbicara lebih. Hanya dari hal tersebut, ia tahu bahwa topik ini telah melampaui saturasi ruang pribadi Jongin.

Maka demi mengusir hawa beku percakapan, Kyungsoo berceletuk tiba-tiba, "aku lahir dan tinggal di Ilsan."

Lelaki yang diam menoleh ke arahnya.

"Itu adalah salah satu kota di bagian tenggara, tidak begitu jauh dari Seoul tetapi cukup untuk meredam keramaiannya." ia tersenyum, ingatan melemparkan tentang masa kecil. "Ada satu taman besar dengan danau buatan di sana. Ayahku sering mengajakku bersepeda setiap akhir pekan, atau hanya sekedar menikmati pemandangan ketika senja datang."

Refleksi antusiasme yang terbias di kornea mata Jongin sulit untuk dilewatkan, jadi Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan. Ia menelusuri baris memori, merangkainya seumpama kereta dengan gerbong-gerbong yang berurutan.

Jongin mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa menjeda, tubuh mereka yang berdampingan merapat seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut serta hangat kopi yang perlahan tandas.

Hanya ketika udara dingin serta pekat langit tidak lagi bisa ditoleransi, keduanya memutuskan mengakhiri pertemuan diikuti janji yang tertukar untuk bertemu kembali esok hari.

Setelah itu, sebuah kebiasaan tumbuh hampir serupa dengan peningkatan dosis obat jangka panjangㅡbersifat bertahap, namun tanpa efek samping besar yang dapat membuat seseorang terkejut oleh perubahan mendadak.

Karena hari-hari selanjutnya dilewatkan hampir selalu seperti iniㅡJongin menunggu Kyungsoo di pelataran parkir terbuka universitas, mereka duduk di atas kap mobil seraya mengudap satu lusin cerita mengenai Korea dalam jeda batang nikotin dan seruput kopi.

Kemudian lambat laun dua gelas kopi berubah menjadi minuman ringan serta paket burger lengkap dengan kentang goreng. Kap mobil dingin yang keras berganti menjadi sofa empuk kafe ujung jalan. Sisa hujan yang biasa diteteskan dahan absen dari pakaian dan kecanggungan sepenuhnya tereliminasi dari pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengoceh panjang tentang Seoul dan ragam sejarah serta pasar malam dengan berbagai jajanan tradisional di tengah kota. Tentang Busan dan desa warna-warni yang terletak di pinggir laut. Tentang Pulau Jeju, hamparan biru samudera, padang rumput luas, serta kebun bunga yang memanjakan mata.

Jongin memperhatikan setiap kalimat dari mulutnya diselingi kunyahan makanan berminyak yang menempel pada jari. Cocolan saus tomat tampak berantakan di atas nampan karena konsentrasi lelaki itu yang terbagi.

Rantai jumlah pertemuan mereka terhitung selama lima hari berturut-turut. Kyungsoo mengira rekor itu akan terputus saat lorong universitas kembali dipenuhi oleh gerutu rambut basah dan ujung celana yang berlumpur.

Namun ketika ia pulang menyusuri area parkir dengan ketukan hujan yang mengguyur melawan payung, sesosok bayangan tinggi menjamah mata. Lelaki kuyup yang menggigil terlihat berteduh di bawah pohon di sebelah mobilnya.

Kyungsoo berlari, sedikit berharap figur yang ia lihat bukan seseorang yang ada di benaknya.

Akan tetapi hatinya menciut hingga kempis ketika orang bodoh yang berdiri di sanaㅡdengan bibir pasi bergemeletuk mengucapkan sapaan, " _h-hey_."

" _Oh, God_." Kyungsoo mendesah, bahunya turun dan ia tidak dapat menemukan balasan lain selain, " _you really are silly."_

Kim Jongin tersenyum lebar.

-.o0o.-

Do Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen unit 505.

Bangunan itu berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh menit dari sentral bisnis ibu kota dan lima belas menit dari universitas tempat ia mengajar. Kyungsoo memilih tempat tersebut bukan hanya karena pertimbangan harga, melainkan juga karena balkon menjorok yang menghadap jalan raya. Ia terbiasa menikmati kelip kota yang dilahap malam hingga padam. Menurutnya, hal itu merupakan sinergi adiktif yang harus turut serta di dalam kebiasaannya yang tidak biasa.

Namun malam ini, rutinitas itu terganggu.

Lelaki berambut merah muda yang duduk di ruang tamu menyibukkannya dengan tugas membongkar isi almari demi menemukan baju yang berukuran lebih besar. Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit di sana, memilah helai pakaian dengan kening penuh kerutan berang sebab ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa.

"Jongin," keluhnya kecewa sembari menyodorkan pakaian yang ia kira paling besar. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan satu pun baju yang sesuai ukuranmu."

Lelaki yang disebut tersenyum kendati tubuh yang terbalut handuk tampak ringkih kedinginan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Pakaian dari tangan Kyungsoo diambil. Jongin berbalik badan untuk melepas handuk yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya. Kyungsoo—sebagai seseorang yang mengerti tata krama berniat untuk memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Akan tetapi belum sempat ia melakukan hal tersebut, pandangannya mendapati sekilas warna kontras di kulit tercium matahari.

Ia terhenyak.

Tata krama yang dibangun menghilang sengaja saat matanya terfiksasi pada tinta merah muda yang menghiasi punggung Jongin. Dengan langkah pelan, Kyungsoo mendekat. Jemarinya menyentuh punggung yang telanjang dengan hati-hati—tepat pada salah satu bunga yang mekar.

"Sakura?" tanyanya. " _It's pretty._ "

Bahu Jongin menegak saat ujung telunjuk Kyungsoo mulai menari di rusuk belakang—menelusuri cabang ranting yang mengarah pada batang hingga berakhir di atas pinggang. Kesunyian yang memeluk memuntahkan perasaan Kyungsoo mentah-mentah. Jika Jongin melihatnya sekarang, lelaki itu tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang lain selain binar kekaguman.

"Apa ada arti khusus di balik ini?"

Jongin tiba-tiba menunduk, selepas desah diikuti tawa yang ternoda oleh kesedihan mendengung di ruangan. "Kau ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita?"

Kyungsoo menggumamkan persetujuan.

"Tetapi ini akan terdengar terlalu klise dan picisan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku menyukai sesuatu yang klise dan picisan."

Jongin tertawa sekilas—jenis tawa tulus yang jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Masih dengan wajah yang tidak saling menghadap, lelaki yang lebih tinggi kemudian menarik napas dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta," katanya. "Pada senyum, pada mata, pada sapaan pertama oleh seseorang yang tertidur di bawah Pohon Sakura."

Aura kelabu merambati sosok yang memunggunginya, Kyungsoo mendadak menyesal telah membuat Jongin menceritakan kisah ini lebih lanjut.

"Ketika kami pertama kali bertemu, itu adalah awal April, di suatu kota di Cina ketika aku masih tinggal di sana—aku mengingatnya betul karena negara itu selalu didominasi merah muda setiap menjelang pertengahan tahun. Kami berkenalan singkat, namun perkenalan itu berdampak banyak." Jongin melanjutkan dengan nada yang semakin tipis pada setiap kata. "Sayangnya, hubungan itu tidak berakhir baik."

Lelaki itu berbalik.

"Kami—tidak berakhir baik."

Rambut merah muda yang belum kering terekam di penglihatan Kyungsoo.

Ia lantas mendapatkan kepingan berarti di antara puzzle yang berserakan—suatu pertanda nyata bahwa siapapun tokoh di cerita Jongin memegang peranan penting hingga lelaki itu mengabadikannya sedalam ini.

"Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu setelah itu?" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, ketertarikannya besar, namun tidak cukup besar untuk memaksa Jongin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang melewati batas kenyamanan.

"Cukup lama." Lelaki yang kini menerawang menjawab. "Bahkan mungkin terlalu lama sehingga sebagian dari diriku menganggap itu hanya fragmen mimpi semata."

Dorongan dalam hati Kyungsoo menerkam tanpa aba-aba—hasrat untuk melindungi, untuk mengasihi, untuk memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan kepada lelaki rapuh yang tidak pernah ia dengar gelaknya.

"Kenakan bajumu." Perintah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Ia menyambar dua jaket dari gantungan baju, mengenakan salah satunya kemudian melemparkan yang lain ke Jongin. Lelaki yang masih belum menangkap perubahan situasi tersebut menatapnya heran dan Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin bertele-tele memilih untuk menjelaskan secara singkat.

" _We're going._ "

"Kemana?"

"Melihat Sakura."

Bibir Jongin menganga heran, lelaki itu mengamati geriknya yang bergerak tangkas mengambil kunci mobil. Berjalan menghampiri, tangan Jongin meraih lengannya dalam satu sentakan halus.

"Kyungsoo, tidak ada Sakura di Jakarta."

Parau suara serta namanya yang terdengar fasih membuat Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang membutuhkan penjelasan. Ia memutar tubuh lalu mengulaskan senyum menenangkan sebagai balasan.

Klise dan picisan—ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai perihal ini, ia sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Ada," sahutnya dengan intonasi meyakinkan. "Untukmu, itu ada."

.-

Beberapa hari lalu, mereka adalah dua manusia di pelataran parkir universitas yang selalu berharap agar malam mengulur waktu untuk datang. Hari ini, mereka adalah dua manusia yang justru diberi keuntungan oleh malam.

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Bumi Serpong Damai.

Tepat di area terbukanya yang memiliki sentuhan artistik dari jalinan dominasi lampu led merah muda pada sepanjang edaran mata. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bawah pendar pohon yang dipermak sedemikian rupa demi menyerupai Sakura.

Apa yang ada di hadapan mereka tidak dapat dipungkiri hanyalah artifisial—karangan tangan manusia yang ingin menghadirkan nuansa taman Sakura di iklim buruk Jakarta.

Akan tetapi, ekspresi yang Jongin gambarkan sekarang jelas bukan buatan belaka. Lelaki itu mendongak menatap sekeliling dengan bibir terbuka lebar, mata berkedip pelan mencoba menelan seluruh pemandangan yang sejujurnya jauh dari kata sempurna.

Menghabiskan masa kecil di daerah bergaris alam menakjubkan membuat Kyungsoo terbisa dengan sesuatu yang indah. Lambat laun, instingnya justru menutup apresiasi terhadap apapun yang dikaitkan dengan kata sifat tersebut.

Namun ketika Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin, ia baru mengerti bahwa indah bukan hanya berdasarkan warna, rupa, maupun raga.

Melainkan juga seulas senyum, seuntai tawa, serta aura bahagia.

" _I kinda get it_." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke salah satu Pohon Sakura buatan. "Perasaan itu—kau tahu, ketika kau bertemu seseorang yang tadi kau ceritakan."

Jongin memiringkan kepala, netra berdiam untuk mendengarkan Kyungsoo bicara.

"Karena kurasa, dalam suasana seperti ini," imbuhnya. "Siapapun akan gagal untuk tidak jatuh cinta."

-.o0o.-

Hipotesa pertama ditarik dari sesuatu yang sederhana; Jongin meminum _cola_ dingin dari dalam kaleng menggunakan pipet. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo berusaha menggandakan perhatiannya kepada lelaki yang memiliki perangai kontradiktif untuk seseorang yang mengaku berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas.

Menurutnya, Kim Jongin benar-benar naif—dalam artian yang positif.

Ponsel lelaki itu merupakan ponsel keluaran lama yang tidak dilengkapi sistem operasi modern. Apa yang mengisinya hanya beberapa foto anjing jalanan, sederet lagu yang biasa diputar oleh stasiun radio, bahkan tanpa satupun daftar kontak.

Ketakutan Jongin, ia mencatat, juga dipicu oleh hal sepele—serangga, petir, suara petasan hingga kembang api. Lelaki itu pernah melompat memeluk lengannya kala segerombolan anak kecil meluncurkan kembang api ke udara, kedua tangan merangkul kuat seraya bibir bergetar karena keterkejutan.

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, namun tidak melepaskan genggaman Jongin di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Pergantian bulan yang memperburuk cuaca membuat keduanya memilih bertemu di apartemen Kyungsoo. Jongin membawa satu kotak pizza lengkap dengan minuman ringan serta makanan penutup. Mereka menyantapnya sambil duduk di sofa, telinga berdengung terisi tayangan televisi yang hanya lalu-lalang di pikiran.

Setelahnya—saat perut telah penuh, seluruh boks makanan telah tuntas, dan larut malam telah membuai, Kyungsoo membaringkan diri di ranjang. Tubuhnya telentang melintang, wajah menghadap ke langit-langit kamar apartemen.

Ia kemudian berpaling ke Jongin yang masih duduk di sofa.

Tangannya menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidur yang masih kosong—pandangan sugestif. Jongin mengerjap sesaat seakan mempertimbangkan dan Kyungsoo berani bertaruh bahwa ia menangkap semu yang hadir di kedua pipi lelaki yang akhirnya mendekat.

Lutut yang menapak pada ranjang menimbulkan derit, Jongin perlahan merebahkan diri di samping Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu meletakkan kepala di atas lengannya sendiri, kaki yang masih berbalut jeans menekuk setengah.

Mereka berada pada posisi yang sangat dekat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan napas Jongin mengalir di sekitar wajahnya. Keduanya diam—Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dalam, siratnya yang menghanyutkan mendorong sebuah pertanyaan untuk keluar.

" _Why do you look at me like that?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like I'm the one who singlehandedly paints the sky blue."_

 _"Maybe you are."_

Jawaban yang menyelipkan rayuan itu membuat Kyungsoo tergelak hingga bahunya berguncang. Kenyamanan ini sungguh memabukkan—ranjangnya yang empuk, ruangan yang remang, pelupuk yang berat oleh kantuk, hangat tubuh Jongin yang semakin menginvasi daerah pertahanannya.

Serta dua mata itu.

Dua mata dengan sorot serius yang seakan ingin meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ungkapan sebelumnya adalah sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh.

Sembari menelan ludah, jemari Jongin berjingkat membelai pelipisnya lalu turun hingga ke garis rahang. Ia menikmati gelenyar sensasi itu dengan mata terpejam, membiarkan lelaki yang diam menelusuri tiap jengkal fitur wajahnya.

Detik berputar, sentuhan di wajah mendadak lenyap.

Hanya untuk berganti dengan sesuatu yang lembut pada bibir.

Menyentuh ragu juga hati-hati.

Tangan yang bergerak turun mencengkram pinggang, merapatkan dada. Degup jantung Jongin merambat ke kulit Kyungsoo ketika ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan yang lebih agresif.

Bibir lelaki itu tercecap seperti warna merah muda, musim penghujan, dan panna-cota yang mereka makan sebagai hidangan penutup tadi.

Selama masa hidup, Do Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu abu-abu. Ia tidak tahu apa itu antara. Terkotak dalam dua kubu—iya dan tidak tanpa ada celah untuk ragu.

Dan pada momen ini, ia baru mengetahui bahwa ketika ia jatuh,

Ia jatuh hingga tenggelam.

.

 _You taught me the courage of stars before you left  
_ _How light carries on endlessly even after death  
_ _With shortness of breath you explained the infinite  
_ _How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

.

Kim Jongin menyulut batang rokok keduanya.

Ia mengizinkan asap memenuhi ruang tidurnya serta meninggalkan jejak nikotin yang kuat pada paru-parunya. Layar televisi di ruangan kecil itu sengaja diset dalam volume keras. Kotak tersebut mengumandangkan suara-suara ceria khas komersial yang diiringi musik bernada menghentak.

Jongin seringkali menggunakan cara ini sebagai muslihat—sesuatu untuk mengelabuhi pendengarannya lewat banyak suara hanya agar ia merasa tidak sendiri.

Pada hari lampau, penerangan di ruangan itu tidak pernah berada dalam keadaan menyala. Pemiliknya terbiasa duduk berselimut gelap, menikmati puntung demi puntung dengan kepala menengadah hingga jatuh tertidur pada posisi yang sama.

Hidupnya sulit, Kim Jongin mengakui.

Namun ternyata, terdapat perihal yang jauh lebih sulit.

Melepas sepatu yang membuat kakinya sedari tadi pegal, malam ini, Jongin disambut oleh keadaan yang sama di tempat tinggalnya. Dengan desahan panjang, ia menyandarkan punggung pada bantalan sofa. Lengan sebelah kanannya mendadak berdenyut nyeri dan Jongin mendesis.

Bajingan-bajingan buta harga diri yang ia hadapi sehari-hari terkadang menganggap kekerasan sebagai satu-satunya alat negosiasi.

Selagi mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit di lengannya, Jongin berbenah. Ia tidak berencana untuk tinggal. Tempat ini telah resmi menjadi persinggahan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ia hanya datang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih serta mengobati luka yang diakibatkan oleh pekerjaannya—satu sayatan pada punggung tangan, lengan yang terkilir, juga lebam di sekitar betis.

Setelah semua selesai, Jongin segera beranjak.

Mobilnya tetap berada pada garasi seperti biasa sebab ia memilih untuk memanggil taksi. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin tidak henti memijat lengannya. Ia merintih beberapa kali tanpa mempedulikan supir taksi yang menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Pekerjaannya sungguh menguras tenaga—baik jiwa dan raga, mental maupun moral.

Pada satu titik, Jongin merasa tidak akan ada kaidah hidup yang mampu membuatnya bertahan lebih lama.

Akan tetapi dia membuktikannya salah.

Seorang lelaki yang dapat menenangkan kekacauan di garis takdirnya. Seorang lelaki dengan perawakan sederhana yang menyimpan segudang kenyamanan lewat sentuhan. Seorang lelaki yang rela untuk tidak tidur demi menunggunya.

Seorang lelaki dengan senyum cerah yang saat ini tengah membuka pintu apartemen dan tidak menyadari bahwa satu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah obat paling hebat untuk rasa lelah yang Jongin tanggung seharian.

" _Hey_."

Satu ciuman lembut pada bibir didaratkan. Jongin mendekap kuat, membuat kaki lelaki yang tersenyum di bibirnya sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

Pikirannya terus meneriakkan bahwa ini salah. Bahwa ia tahu betul konsekuensi dari hubungan ini berat. Bahwa satu-satunya kerumitan yang memuncaki peringkat kesialan hidupnya hanya lelaki ini semata.

Akan tetapi, ia sudah lama tidak mencicipi manis kebahagiaan.

Meskipun dalih yang dapat ia gunakan hanya satu; sebentar, kemudian sudah.

"Kau ingin makan malam?"

Lelaki yang masih enggan melepaskan ciumannya mengangguk, kaki-kaki berupaya menjejak lantai sebelum punggung kecilnya menjauh. Jongin mengamati perpindahan lelaki itu dengan senyum yang tertarik hingga ke pipi. Dadanya buncah oleh ratusan perasaan yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu per satu.

Sebentar saja, Jongin bersumpah.

Biarkan ia menikmati ini sebentar saja, kemudian sudah.

-.o0o.-

Jongin melangkah masuk ke koridor gelap dengan irama musik keras lantai bawah yang berdentum di bawah kakinya. Ia berada di lantai tiga sebuah bar di kawasan Menteng, pada area di mana tidak satupun pengunjung diperbolehkan untuk masuk.

Seraya berjalan, Jongin kembali melongok ke benda yang ia bawa—dua botol champagne berkaca gelap yang masih tersegel rapi. Matanya dengan cermat memastikan bahwa botol tersebut merupakan botol identik yang ia terima tidak lama sebelumnya.

Mendekat ke arah sebuah pintu, dua penjaga berpostur kekar yang mengenakan jas berbahan mahal segera menghadangnya.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara tanpa kalimat protes, membiarkan penjaga-penjaga itu memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Setelah menyatakan bahwa ia bersih dari ancaman, salah satu penjaga akhirnya mempersilakannya masuk ke ruangan yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

Dinding merah pekat menyerang penglihatan.

Ruangan ini memang sengaja didesain untuk menimbulkan efek gelisah kepada siapapun yang memasukinya. Namun, Jongin yang telah terbiasa berada di sini tidak lagi mendapatkan dampak serupa. Ia bahkan mengingat di luar kepala setiap langkah yang harus ia ambil untuk menemukan sosok di pusat ruangan yang dikeliling empat penjaga.

" _You're arrived._ " Bangku dengan sandaran kulit tinggi berputar, menampilkan seorang pria dalam balut kemeja santai yang menggenggam Sig Sauer. " _What does my favourite boy bring today_?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin meletakkan apa yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja.

Ia mendengar siulan rendah dari pria yang meraih kedua botol itu. Masih dalam keadaan berdiri, Jongin memperhatikan pria di hadapannya dalam diam. Ia terkadang masih tidak percaya bahwa pria bersenyum hangat ini menyimpan segudang kelicikan yang sulit ditandingi oleh manusia biasa.

Dalam ketegangan yang mengunci, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah arloji.

Ia mengambil napas panjang saat mengetahui bahwa waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Beberapa halangan memang hadir sebelum ia sampai ke tempat ini, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal tersebut menghabiskan banyak waktu.

"Dean," Jongin memanggil nama pria yang duduk. "Bisakah kau mempercepat—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu botol dihantamkan ke meja. Pecahan kaca berhamburan di kaki pria yang menatapnya tajam. Sorotnya penuh kekejaman, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis yang keji.

Tidak ada satupun tetes champagne terdeteksi.

"Terburu-buru?" tanya Dean dengan nada menggigit.

Jongin mengepalkan tangan kuat, ia tahu bahwa ia telah bertindak gegabah dan ini tidak akan berlangsung baik.

"Aku lelah. Hanya itu."

Menepiskan ujung botol yang tidak pecah dengan gerakan dramatis, Dean menyandarkan diri sambil menggaruk-garuk dagu menggunakan moncong pistol. "Sesuatu berubah sejak aku mengizinkanmu datang ke universitas. Ingin berbagi?"

Tubuh Jongin menegang hanya karena ucapan itu. Ia berusaha menutupi setiap ekspresi yang hadir di wajahnya secepat mungkin. Hanya setelah berhasil mengenakan topeng apatis demi meyakinkan Dean bahwa tidak ada satupun yang perlu dicurgai, ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas.

"Aku hanya lelah."

Dean mengangguk-angguk sarkastik—pria itu tidak akan sampai di posisinya sekarang jika kebohongan semacam tadi dapat lolos dengan mudah dari pengamatan. Kali ini, dengan tubuh condong dan pandangan memincing, Dean berkata, "ada pekerjaan di luar kota, kau tertarik?"

Itu bukan suatu pertanyaan.

Melainkan perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Ini adalah cara umum yang digunakan untuk mendisiplinkan mereka-mereka yang dirasa bertingkah melenceng—membuang hingga jauh dari sumber masalah, menyadarkan akan posisi, juga mengenai kepemilikan mutlak.

"Batam. Empat hari." Informasi tambahan dilontarkan, satu botol lain yang masih utuh dipecahkan, pak-pak berisi bubuk putih kembali berserakan.

Jongin menggangguk tanpa perlawanan.

-.o0o.-

Raut gelisah membayangi. Ujung sepatu yang mengetuk-ngetuk untuk melenyapkan cemas bertempo semakin tinggi. Jongin menelan ludah untuk kesekian kali, kepala bersandar lemah pada sebuah pintu apartemen dengan angka 505 tertera di permukaan.

Tepat pada hari ini, ia telah menghilang selama sepekan.

Menggigiti bibir yang semakin kering setelah terjamah udara Batam, Jongin berkeluh sendiri. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk sama sekali hilang tanpa pemberitahuan, atau memblokir nomor Kyungsoo sementara tanpa penjelasan.

Sebab sungguh, alasan di balik tindakannya kuat.

Kalah oleh sifat pengecutnya, Jongin berniat untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo dan menyelesaikan perkara rumit ini esok pagi. Akan tetapi, satu skenario ternyata luput dari perhitungan.

Kyungsoo tidak berada di dalam ruang apartemen.

Melainkan baru saja pulang dengan tangan penuh barang belanjaan, berdiri kaku pada lorong selagi pandangan memindainya jeli—seolah ia adalah mahkluk asing yang keberadaannya terlihat aneh di bangunan sepuluh lantai itu.

Jongin menunduk ketika Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri. Kepalanya sibuk menyiapkan banyak argumen rasional yang bisa digunakan—bukan untuk mendebat, hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sekiranya menjebak.

Namun, Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hingga pintu apartemen terbuka dan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat. Jongin kehilangan nyali, ia adalah seseorang yang buruk dalam mengatasi situasi semacam ini.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Terkesiap.

Pandangan Jongin sontak mengikuti arah suara. Jika dua indranya sendiri tidak mendapati secara langsung, ia mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja mengucapkan itu dengan senyum tulus yang kembali.

Mengetahuinya—entah mengapa, justru Jongin yang merasa sakit.

Permasalahan ini bermakna denotasi, bahkan implikasinya tidak terbantahkan. Tetapi Jongin memilih menunda untuk menuntaskan. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo mengindikasikan bahwa tidak perlu ada pembicaraan apapun mengenai hilangnya ia selama beberapa hari silam.

Sebentar saja, kemudian sudah.

Melangkah masuk, Jongin mengulum pahit di tepi lidah dengan senyuman. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk mengurung erat lelaki itu ke dalam lengannya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya tampak terkejut lambat laun melebur. Tangan kecil merambat ke punggung, mengusap pelan di sana hingga Jongin tidak lagi merasakan apapun kecuali damai.

Selanjutnya, malam tetap berlangsung demikian. Jongin tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo bahkan ketika mereka berdua telah berbaring di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu tertidur begitu nyenyak di dekapannya, sementara ia terjaga sepanjang malam.

Pola yang sama terjadi ketika kehadiran Jongin semakin berantakan.

Karena Dean—ternyata, tidak berhenti. Pria itu mengirimnya ke perbatasan manapun yang memungkinkan. Menyodorkan lembar demi lembar tiket penerbangan, memaksa hari tinggal di ibu kota menjadi hitungan jari dan waktu check-in hotel meningkat tinggi.

Jongin membuang banyak waktu di pelabuhan dan bandara. Membiasakan diri dengan pacu adrenalin yang disebabkan oleh petugas keamanan, segepok uang sogokan, serta barang haram yang tersembunyi di benda-benda yang telah dimodifikasi.

Dan pada sela kepulangannya, tidak peduli seberapa lamapun ia menghilang, Kyungsoo akan tetap menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat serta tangan terbuka. Mereka akan tetap mendatangkan keheningan seperti biasa—menghitung detik yang berlalu, juga detak yang bertalu.

Keduanya sama-sama mengerti bahwa titik tertinggi dari kenyamanan adalah ketika dua orang tidak harus saling bicara demi menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Lewat salah satu gulir malam yang sama, ribuan pengandaian menyerbu kepala Jongin.

Seandainya, adalah kata yang jauh.

Seandainya, adalah kata yang tidak pernah bisa ia rengkuh.

Kelebat merah mudah kemudian turut andil dalam mengambil bagian di ingatan. Seorang lelaki yang tidak beranjak lekang menjamah tiap kenangan. Jongin menyentuh bagian belakang bahunya. Ia menatap ke Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur, tersungging kecil sejenak, sebelum seluruhnya lenyap.

Menengadah ke atas, Jongin melepaskan desah panjang diikuti kalimat tanya bernada memohon.

" _Are you gonna let me?_ "

-.o0o.-

Nuansa langit pagi menyimpan personifikasi tersendiri; ia jujur dan agungㅡsemburatnya indah karena ia memang diciptakan demikian.

Alasan itu adalah salah satu pengaruh yang membuat Jongin lebih menyukai pagi.

Menurutnya, malam adalah kedok. Malam adalah wanita penuh riasanㅡtaburan warna di sana sini hanya agar ia terlihat jauh lebih menarik, hingar bingar lantai dansa, terang lampu benderang yang menantang angkasa, serta kumpulan orang egois yang melepaskan penat demi memanipulasi diri bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan pagi lebih sunyi.

Pagi adalah ironi.

Dimana manusia disadarkan dari tidur di panjang. Ditampar dengan realitas dunia yang kejam, juga mata mengantuk dan pikiran rasional mengenai pekerjaan yang harus diemban.

Pagi adalah misteri.

Apakah sebuah mimpi yang telah direncanakan cukup meyakinkan semesta bahwa itu layak menjadi kenyataan. Atau akan tetap bertahan sebagai mimpi karena pemiliknya memutuskan untuk melepaskan.

Dan pagi, adalah fajar.

Cahaya hangat keemasan yang memaksa Jongin untuk membuka mata, lalu dihadapkan kepada sepasang mata lain yang memikatㅡmemandangnya sambil tersenyum. Atau lantunan nada merdu dari arah dapur diikuti aroma roti panggang yang menguar bercampur legit harum teh panas. Atau justru gerutu seorang lelaki berkening penuh kerut ketika Jongin meniup-niup bulu matanya meski keinginan untuk memulai hari masih enggan.

Pagi Jongin berlangsung singkat, namun itu adalah harta karun terbaiknya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran, tangan tetap menggenggamnya kuat walaupun lelaki itu tidak tahu tujuan tindakannya.

Melukiskan senyum tipis, Jongin menjawab, "aku ingin melihat matahari terbit denganmu."

Mereka berdua berada di lantai tertinggi apartemen Kyungsooㅡpada atapnya yang terbuka berselubung udara pukul lima pagi. Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo untuk terus berjalan hingga tepi, menuju ke pagar dinding setinggi pinggang yang membatasi gedung itu.

Melepaskan genggaman, ia menarik Kyungsoo mendekat. Lelaki yang patuh membiarkan tubuhnya mendadak diangkat, meskipun tidak lama kemudian suara paniknya menggema lantang.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Duduklah." Jongin memerintah lembut seraya mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas pembatas gedung.

Kyungsoo memandangnya sejenak, mencari keseriusan di raut wajahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian melongok sekilas untuk mengamati jalanan sepi serta tiang-tiang pancang tinggi berjarak belasan lantai di bawahhnya.

"Jongin, _i'm not sure_ ㅡ"

"Aku akan menjagamu," sergah Jongin cepat.

Ia menguatkan cengkramannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo sebagai bukti jaminan. Kyungsoo tampak mempertimbangkan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Bersama tanggapan positif tersebut, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbalikㅡwajah membelakanginya, kaki-kaki sepenuhnya menggelantung di atas jalan, dan punggung melekat kuat di dadanya. Ia kemudian melingarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo, menerima pekik terkejut dalam prosesnya hingga ia berbisik ke telinga lelaki yang lebih kecil.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu." Ambigu—Jongin tidak hanya mengalamatkan momen ini, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak menyebutkannya. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya, tubuh yang tegang kini beranjak menyamankan diri. Kendati Jongin tidak melihat mimik wajah lelaki itu, ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bicara dengan sepenuh hati saat membalas dengan, "ya, aku percaya padamu."

Menarik sudut bibir, Jongin menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Kyungsoo. Penglihatan keduanya mungkin mengembara jauh ke bentang horison yang masih gelap, akan tetapi hati mereka menetap—pada momen, juga pada satu sama lain.

Keselarasan yang tengah berlangsung patut dinikmati, namun nurani terkadang bersikap seakan memiliki teritori sendiri. Walaupun Jongin telah menghapusnya berkali-kali, rasa penasaran mengetuk batinnya seperti pramuniaga keras kepala yang tidak ingin berhenti sebelum dituruti.

"Kyungsoo," ia berdeham pelan, suara tiba-tiba serak. " _What if I am a bad guy?_ "

Terdapat seringai mungil yang terdeteksi di pandangan periperal Jongin—tipe seringai yang menyiratkan kelegaan sekaligus kepuasan akan prediksi dini yang akhirnya terbukti. Kyungsoo seakan telah lama menunggu pembicaraan ini muncul ke permukaan.

" _Do you think it's gonna matter?_ "

Itu adalah pertanyaan retoris yang percumaㅡmereka berdua sama-sama tahu jawabannya.

Sedikit bagian dari diri Jongin menginginkan destruksi. Berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan opini berlawanan, mungkin juga sesuatu seperti itu adalah hal yang akan membuatku meninggalkanmu, sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk mengakhiri ini.

Mencecap keheningan yang gamang, Kyungsoo melepas desah panjang. Bahu lelaki itu mengendur semakin ke bawah, sementara penglihatan tidak lepas darinya—menerka, meramal, mencoba mengambil simpulan.

"Sulitkah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Oh, andai Kyungsoo tahu.

Andai Kyungsoo tahu apa yang telah ia lalui selama ini.

"Siapa yang bisa tidak jatuh padamu?" ia berbisik parau, bibir menempel pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo. "Bahkan jikapun aku mau, aku tidak akan pernah mampu."

"Lalu mengapa aku selalu mendapatkan firasat bahwa kau akan pergi?"

Jongin mendengus getir, karena ia pun tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskan permasalahan ini. Bagaimana mengurai alasan yang seluruhnya menuju pada Kyungsoo dan tidak pernah pada yang lain.

"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatuㅡ" Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "ㅡdariku, dari dunia, dan dari dirimu sendiri. Tetapi sungguh, Jongin, kau tidak melakukannya dengan baik."

Cakrawala mulai menghangat, warna keemasan hadir perlahan menghisap kelam. Berkas pertama menerpa wajah Kyungsoo. Memperjelas raut berang lelaki yang menautkan kedua alisnya, lelaki yang masih meracau mengenai bahwa ia tidak bodoh. Bahwa ia melihat jelas semua pertanda—luka di tubuh Jongin, ponsel yang lebih sering disembunyikan, serta kepulangan yang tidak terjadwal.

"Tetapi kau tahu? Hidupku selalu sempurna, selalu berjalan lancar—seperti ini, dan tidak pernah lebih dari ini. Jadi untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin membuat kesalahan yang aku sadari. Suatu pengecualian yang mungkin akan berbalik menyerangku dengan penyesalan." Nada Kyungsoo merendah drastis, mata yang sendu mencari mata Jongin. "Aku ingin kau tinggal. Sebelum kau bisa mengatakan entah apa rahasiamu, dan sebelum aku cukup pandai untuk memutuskan sesuatu, aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku."

Cekat yang menyiksa di tenggorokan Jongin membuat ia bersusah payah ketika membantah, "kau akan berakhir kecewa."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu kau."

"Kyungsoo, kehadiranku hanya akan mengacaukanmu. Kita berbeda—"

"Aku tidak sedang membangun aliansi, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan napas. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Latar belakang seseorang adalah samar dalam hal ini."

Pada ungkapan itu, prinsip Jongin kandas hingga tandas.

Ia—pun ingin menjadi ingkar.

Ingin mengedepankan rasa tidak peduli dan berpura-pura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Terlebih ketika jemari Kyungsoo meraih wajahnya, memberikan usapan lembut yang menenangkan kemelut pikirannya.

Niat awal sementara terlupakan.

Keindahan langit yang menggumamkan hari baru terkalahkan.

Pendar jingga kekuningan terbias pada lapisan tipis awan, memantul pada kaca gedung-gedung tinggi hingga terdifusi menjadi warna lain. Lanskap berubah jernih, mengusir embun, mengajak burung berkicau, menghangatkan kulit dua manusia di atas atap sebuah apartemen dengan jemari yang saling bertautan.

Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa mataharipun tidak akan sanggup melawan pijar seorang Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya.

Karena definisi tertinggi dari pagi, adalah Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

Matanya nanar. Barisan gigi tenggelam kuat menggigit bibir bawah seraya kedua kepalan tangan menangkup kuat, menjadi sandaran bagi kening yang berpeluh.

Lorong itu dingin.

Cahaya putih serta petak lantai berwarna senada terasa terlalu menyakitkan pandangan sehingga ia memilih untuk terus terpejam—entah untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala, entah untuk mengkhusyukkan doa yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

Ia harus akui, ia bukan seseorang yang religius. Akan tetapi untuk kali ini, kehadiran pemilik semesta menjadi penting baginya.

Tubuhnya kembali berayun, kelopak yang sembab tidak lagi mampu menghasilkan tangis. Aroma sengat disinfektan menyerang indra penciumannya, membuat perutnya yang mual semakin bergejolak.

Terlebih ketika derit pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan sosok yang menjadi pusat kegelisahannya. Penantian itu menyakitkan—semasa hidup dapat menyusut menjadi kelebat yang bergegas jika seseorang berada dalam situasi ini.

Berdiri gugup, ia berniat menghampiri sosok tersebut. Namun belum genap ia meluruskan kaki, sebuah perubahan ekspresi tertangkap kentara dari seseorang yang memandangnya.

Bayang duka yang nyata, bahasa tubuh yang iba.

Ia seketika binasa dilalap nestapa.

"Kau berbohong," ia menuduh parau, intonasinya naik kendati suaranya tertahan di oktaf yang sama.

Sosok yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya menggeleng pelan, mengucapkan permintaan maaf seolah itu dapat memperbaiki keadaan.

Konyol.

Sungguh, konyol.

Bukankah malaikat kematian selalu digambarkan dalam warna kelam? Lantas mengapa sang pengabar berita justru digambarkan sebaliknya?

Dalam satu waktu yang cepat, ia merangkak. Tangannya menggelayut pada celana sosok yang tetap geming sebelum ia memohon—menorehkan pinta bercampur doa di antara tenggorokannya yang dipenuh cekat.

Kemudian satu kalimat lolos, sesuatu yang tidak ia tujukan kepada siapapun yang berada di ruangan itu. Sebab permintaan tersebut terlalu tinggi. Sebab permintaan tersebut berada di luar kapasitas duniawi.

Linearitas linikala berpindah, waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 11:11.

Kim Jongin terbangun.

Apa yang berada dalam mimpinya bertransisi menjadi ranjang serta pelukan kuat seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya khawatir. Dibutuhkan sepersekian detik bagi Jongin untuk meregistrasi bahwa ia sedang berada di suatu tempat yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Ia terengah, lengan segera mendekap kuat lelaki yang kini membelai rambutnya.

"Aku minta maaf," isaknya pelan.

"Hey, tenanglah. Tidak ada yang terjadi." Kyungsoo membalas seraya menanamkan kecupan bertubi di keningnya. " _It's just a nightmare, just a nightmare."_

Dalam hati, Jongin pun menginginkannya seperti itu. Bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruk, bahwa itu hanya bunga tidur yang dapat dibiarkan layu dan bukan kilas balik yang ingin ia enyahkan dari kepala.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak perlu tahu.

Berupaya mengusir perasaan yang menguasainya, ia berpaling untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, lelaki yang lebih kecil terlihat memasang ekspresi simpatik demi menenangkannya dan itu adalah hal paling menggelikan dalam artian tragis di sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Sebuah sengatan kembali menyerang dari balik rusuk. Memori yang diliputi kesedihan selalu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berlebihan dan Jongin segera hancur dihajar satu kalimat yang masih hangat dalam reminisensi.

 _My happiness lies within you, silly_.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis, maka dari itu ia melakukan keduanya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kyungsoo tidak akan memahami konteks asli dari permintaan maaf itu, akan tetapi Jongin tetap terus mengucapkannya berulang-ulang—di tengah tawa yang berpadu sendat, di tengah kebingungan lelaki yang hanya bisa memandangnya iba.

Sebuah dorongan kuat hadir, melekatkan pernyataan di ujung lidah Jongin. Entah mengapa pada detik itu, ia mendadak ingin mendeklarasikan satu-satunya kejujuran yang bisa ia nyatakan—sebelum semua ini terlambat, sebelum semua ini usai terlampau cepat.

"Kyungsoo," bisiknya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Itu adalah pernyataan cinta pertama yang paling tidak berkesan. Namun Kyungsoo tidak perlu tahu dan Kyungsoo sungguh tidak sepatutnya tahu, karena apa yang menjadi rahasianya adalah sesuatu yang terlalu buruk untuk didengar—terutama untuk Kyungsoo.

Selepas dengus sumbang mengudara di atmosfer ruangan yang beranjak condong pada pesimisme—intonasinya penuh dengan kesedihan juga segenggam kekecewaan yang kental.

" _You do it again_ ," gumam lelaki itu. " _You make it sound awfully like a goodbye_."

Jongin hanya bisa bungkam.

-.o0o.-

Proses yang terjadi dalam sebuah bisnis ilegal bukan hanya bergantung oleh timbal balik, melainkan juga kepercayaan. Beberapa selip kata yang salah atau tindakan kecil mencurigakan dalam negosiasi dapat memicu adu fisik hingga baku tembak serius. Resiko merupakan salah satu faktor utama yang selalu diperhitungkan. Karena permasalahan sepele semacam pembatalan jumlah permintaan dari transaksi awal dapat menimbulkan dampak beruntun yang besar.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Jongin mengalami satu hari sial dimana perkiraannya meleset. Ia tidak tahu bahwa rekan bisnis yang ia temui merupakan seseorang yang dapat bertindak keji. Personanya menipu Jongin mentah-mentah, membuat ia mengira ia tidak akan memerlukan pendamping untuk menjaganya.

Keputusan itu berbalik menyerang—dalam bentuk kiasan juga harfiah.

Jongin meludahkan darah segar dari mulut. Kakinya masih mampu berjalan kendati abdomennya menjadi target utama dalam kejadiaan naas tadi. Keluar dari mobil, ia segera menuju ke lantai tempat markas sindikatnya berada.

Pada hari biasa, peristiwa semacam ini hanya akan ditulis sebagai catatan buruk.

Ia sudah siap mendengarkan ceramah panjang Dean—sesuatu yang meliputi kerugian dalam alur keuangan dan bukan mengenai kondisinya yang babak belur. Pria itu tidak pernah menaruh peduli pada apapun selain yang berhubungan dengan keuntungannya sendiri.

Jongin sangat berharap apapun yang menantinya akan berakhir cepat.

Namun, harapan itu tumbang seketika saat ia dipersilakan masuk.

Bahkan hanya dari aroma cerutu Kuba yang menguar, seluruh tubuhnya langsung membeku. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis bersama setiap langkah yang mendekat ke tengah ruangan. Pendengarannya menangkap oborolan serta tawa khas milik seseorang.

Mendeteksi kehadirannya, dua orang paling penting di ruangan itu menoleh.

Dean menyambutnya dengan seringai tipis—seolah mengerti bahwa muasal dari seluruh ketakutannya akan muncul sesederhana lewat sebaris informasi singkat.

" _Duizhang is here._ "

Sosok yang dimaksud memandangnya dengan raut tidak peduli. Salah satu lengannya bertumpu pada pinggiran bangku, jemari mengapit cerutu. Tubuhnya duduk begitu tegak seakan tengah menegaskan kekuasaan yang ia miliki. Kemudian perlahan, bibirnya mengulas sungging yang tidak dapat disebut sebagai senyum. Tetapi lebih kepada gestur basa-basi yang sarat akan ancaman.

Seluruh luka di tubuh Jongin mendadak bukan apa-apa.

Karena pria ini—pria yang tengah mengamati penampilannya dalam pandangan meneliti ini, adalah pria yang memegang perananan tinggi dalam sindikatnya. Ia adalah seseorang yang menjerumuskannya ke dalam lingkaran setan tanpa jalan keluar. Seseorang yang melatihnya sedari kecil dan mendisiplinkannya ibarat alat suruhan dengan bantuan kekerasan yang menciptakan trauma.

"Aku kira kau ingin melaporkan sesuatu?" suara berat sang Duizhang menghamburkan lamunannya.

Meskipun terdengar seperti pertanyaan, terdapat perintah tegas yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Jongin telah mengenal tabiat pria itu selayaknya sebuah buku. Ia juga tahu bahwa pria itu bukan seseorang yang sabar. Sedikit melenceng, maka ia akan berakhir lebih buruk dari sekarang.

Maka dengan suara bergetar Jongin berusaha memaparkan penyerangan dari pihak pembeli.

Ia mengaku adanya miskomunikasi yang menyebabkan barang yang ia antarkan tidak sesuai dengan permintaan. Dalam benaknya, ia berniat untuk menyalahkan pihak lain. Namun ia tahu itu akan berbuntut percuma karena Duizhang yang ia kenal tidak menerima argumen dalam bentuk apapun.

Selesai dengan penjelasan, ruangan itu diliputi senyap.

Sebelum kemudian tawa melecehkan pria yang paling ditakuti mebumbung memasuki telinga.

Jongin melirik terkejut. Mendapati dua pria yang duduk di hadapannya saling bertukar pandang seraya mendengus mengejek. Pria yang lebih muda lalu ikut tertawa—gelak maniak yang bersahutan dan jauh dari kata bahagia.

"Kau masih saja naif." Dean berkata di sela tawa.

Dan pada saat itulah semuanya tersambung dalam satu skema fakta.

Miskomunikasi itu tidak ada, melainkan disengaja. Ia adalah korban rekayasa yang berkedok pembelajaran berharga agar tetap setia. Alasan utama dari perlakuan itu bahkan sudah dapat ditebak—

" _Don't play around_." Tembakau kering bergemeletak seiring hisap kuat pria yang berbicara. " _I know you have a pet_."

Kalimat terakhir melesatkan adrenalin Jongin hingga puncak. Getir darah di mulutnya tercecap berkali lipat lebih pahit dan perutnya bergejolak oleh rasa gelisah. Sebab ketakutannya bukan terletak pada trauma.

Bahkan tidak pernah.

Ketakutannya terletak pada potensi bahwa seseorang akan direnggut darinya.

-.o0o.-

Deru mesin mobil menggaung membelah jalan raya, menukik dalam gerakan serampangan yang terburu-buru. Sang pengemudi berusaha memfokuskan diri pada tiga hal—napas, jalan yang ada di depannya, serta nada telepon yang masih belum tersambung.

Pikirannya yang terkapar dimana-mana kesulitan mengingat rute yang seharusnya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti melafalkan doa agar seseorang di seberang sana segera mengangkat teleponnya.

Beberapa detik bergulir, pintanya baru terwujud.

"Halo?"

Jongin membanting kemudi, menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan agar ia dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo lebih jelas.

"Kau dimana?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar latar belakang yang berisik dan jantungnya seakan melompat ke tenggorokan. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berada di lingkungan universitas pada hari libur. Lelaki itu pasti sedang berada di tempat umum dan fakta itu cukup untuk membuatnya lebih kacau.

Memejamkan mata kuat, bibirnya kali ini melafalkan sesuatu yang lain.

 _Please don't say a pâtisserie, please don't say a pâtisserie, please don't say—_

" _I'm in a pâtisserie near apartment."_

Kenangan bergegas menumpahkan isi gerbong-gerbong usang yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Jongin membekap mulut kuat, nyaris menjerit ketika bayangan pertama muncul.

Kerumunan orang yang berbisik mengucapkan rasa iba—menyayangkan seseorang dengan luka tembak yang tewas di pelataran sebuah toko kue ternama. Opera Cake yang masih terbungkus rapi berserakan di tanah, warnanya berubah merah. Tulisan ' _Happy Birthday_ ' di permukaannya koyak dalam susunan huruf yang sudah tidak lagi bisa dibaca.

Jongin kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Kaki menginjak pedal gas kuat, angka pada speedometer menunjuk lebih dari batas wajar. Detak berpacu cepat di balik rongga dada selagi mobil itu meluncur melewati area pertokoan. Mata Jongin mendapati banner pâtisserie yang dimaksud dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memakirkan mobilnya.

Jongin berlari kencang, bahu menuburuk beberapa orang yang lalang.

Ia mendorong pintu utama pâtisserie kemudian berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Berpasang mata langsung tertuju padanya, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Tatapan putus asanya menyisir isi toko, memindai dari ujung hingga ujung sebelum menemukan sosok yang menjadi pusat kekhawatirannya. Lelaki yang berdiri dengan ekspresi heran di depan kasir—tangannya menggenggam dompet, bersiap untuk membayar.

Ketegangan seluruhnya luntur dari tubuh Jongin.

Tetapi itu hanya bertahan sementara.

Realita lampau yang enggan disingkirkan kembali menghantam. Dalam waktu singkat, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo keluar. Membawa lelaki yang berteriak meminta penjelasan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun bahkan hingga mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen.

Mematikan mesin, Jongin dihadapkan pada lensa memerah serta bisikan parau, " _what's going on?_ "

Hati Jongin hampir tumbang. Ia ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, bahwa itu hanya buah kecemasan yang berlebihan, bahwa ia menyesal telah melakukannya. Namun kenyataan yang disodorkan berbeda—semua tidak baik-baik saja.

Maka dari itu, ia menguatkan niat dan membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai ruang apartemen 505.

Jongin membuka kunci lalu masuk dengan tergesa. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, langkah bergerak menuju ke lemari pakaian lelaki itu. Masih dalam keadaan terburu-buru, tangannya menyeret koper dari bawah tempat tidur sebelum ia mulai memasukkan bertumpuk-tumpuk baju ke dalam sana.

Melihatnya, Kyungsoo berubah panik.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau harus pergi," jawabnya tanpa menoleh, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Pilih destinasi terjauh—atau pulanglah ke Korea. Hapus semua bukti bahwa kau pernah mengenalku. Keluarlah dari pekerjaanmu, patahkan kartu sim-mu, lalu beli ponsel yang baru." Ia meraih dompet, meletakkan kartu debit yang ia punya ke atas ranjang. "Ambil semua uang di situ, tunai. Jangan ada transaksi lain, jangan sisakan sepeserpun. Aku ingin kau pergi sejauh mungkin. Hilangkan ini semua."

Jeda. Jongin tercekat—ia tidak mau mengatakan kalimat yang selanjutnya.

"Hilangkan aku."

Hening yang mengikuti terasa mencekik. Ia dapat mendengar berat hela napas Kyungsoo namun tidak satupun suara dari lelaki itu. Jongin pikir, ini akan selesai dengan mudah. Namun hal itu terbukti salah saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentakkan bahunya kasar.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Jongin berbalik, namun tetap menunduk. "Tidak, dengar. Kau harus—"

"Aku mendengar dan aku tidak mau."

"Tetapi kau harus pergi."

"Kenapa?"

Firasat. Jongin ingin menjawab. Rentetan kejadian tidak biasa terjadi secara bergantian, mereka ingin menyerupai firasat, dan ia yang lemah memilih jalan aman demi menghindari sebuah kejatuhan.

"Katakan, Jongin. Kenapa?"

Oh, ini tidak sepadan. Jongin terhuyung ke belakang digerus tekanan. Dalam argumen seperti ini, ia seharusnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah sepadan.

"Katakan, Jongin."

Karena selagi Kyungsoo menginginkan alasan, apa yang ia punya hanya satu penjelasan yang akan terdengar seperti muslihat belaka.

"Katakan!"

Terdapat kerumunan imajiner yang mendadak hadir dibalik punggungnya. Mereka berbisik mengucapkan belasungkawa. Sayang sekali. Kata mereka. Dia masih sangat muda. Kemudian lingkup kejadian berbeda berhambur saling tumpah tindih. Menyamarkan sekat antara satu dunia dengan dunia lain.

Jongin menggumam kabur—mengulang, "kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo menyahut, "apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

Tetapi gema suara lelaki itu semakin menjauh.

Ia semakin terlempar mengarung masa.

Untaian belasungkawa yang sama menajam, seolah ia sedang berada di tengahnya. Satu pertanyaan memuakkan lalu turut hadir, 'anda mengenalnya?' dan ia selalu berharap ia tidak perlu membalasnya. Ia selalu berharap bahwa tidak, ia tidak mengenal orang asing ini. Ia selalu berharap bahwa ia bukan seseorang yang harus mengatakan sebentuk jawaban pahit itu.

Ya, dia kekasihku.

"Jongin!"

Kesadarannya pulih.

Pelupuknya basah oleh air mata juga ketakutan yang merambat hingga tulang punggung. Diperlukan banyak usaha agar ia mampu untuk berdiri tegak juga untuk sekedar memandang lelaki yang masih bertanya, "apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

Nihil.

Tidak akan ada jalan keluar atas ini.

"Kyungsoo," ia menangis meraung. "Aku melihatmu mati."

Koma.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya adalah koma—sesuatu yang memotong antar dua klausa. Sesuatu yang menyediakan ruang vakum agar seseorang lebih leluasa menelaah frasa.

"Aku melihatmu mati—bahkan berkali-kali, dan itu bukan dalam bentuk ramalan maupun visi di mimpi. Melainkan secara nyata di hadapanku." Jongin menjumput hidung kuat, berusaha meredam tangis. "Ini mungkin suatu bidang yang tidak akan bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat. Bahkan aku yang mengalaminya pun tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkannya padamu."

Terhenyak, Kyungsoo mengambil langkah menjauh.

Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan berisi prasangka dan Jongin tidak dapat menyalahkannya. Karena dalam hati, ia pun terus merutuki diri sendiri. Pembicaraan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengetahui bagaimana mereka meregang nyawa.

Namun, lidah telah berulah.

Tidak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang sudah tumpah.

Sekian lama mematung, selepas decak sinis yang dekat dengan rasa tersinggung kemudian menggaung. Jongin mengangkat pandangan, mendapati Kyungsoo yang memoles seringai timpang sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mengarang semua itu hanya demi mengusirku?"

Tubuh Jongin sontak menegak, "Kyungsoo, aku bersumpah—"

" _Don't, Jongin. Just don't_." Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras, dada lelaki itu membusung tinggi diisi amarah. "Jangan mengucapkan sumpah ketika kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah memperjuangkanku sekeras aku bertahan selama ini."

Mulut Jongin mengayun terbuka. Ia bersiap untuk melontarkan sanggahan karena kesalahpahaman ini berubah elusif. Namun belum sempat ia berucap, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu memotong dengan, " _If you want me to go that bad, then don't worry. I'll go."_

Bunyi debum pintu menyerbu ruangan, meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya dengan sorot kosong.

Ia tidak berani mendongak ketika menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo telah benar-benar pergi.

-.o0o.-

Sebagian semula memerlukan usaha.

Sebagian semula melibatkan peralihan yang dapat membuat seseorang merasa hilang arah untuk sementara. Di balik kebiasaan yang berulang tersimpan candu yang mengekang. Mengikat dalam jerat tali-tali panjang berkesinambungan yang hanya dapat dilepas oleh satu orang semata.

Tengah malam menjemput di saat yang tidak tepat.

Jongin masih berkeliaran di antara suasana gelap yang menyelimutinya. Ia menggenggam satu botol minuman keras yang tidak ia ingat ada di sana. Kesadaran sepertinya benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan buta—ia seharusnya bukan salah satu penikmat alkohol. Tetapi mungkin ini adalah pengalih yang pantas, sebab kinerja tubuh kini sibuk mengenyahkan sakit di kepalanya dibanding mengurus hatinya yang kosong.

Berbelas hari tanpa Kyungsoo membuat akal sehatnya kehilangan fungsi.

Lelaki itu menghilang bagai kabut di siang hari—tidak ada jejak yang bisa terdeteksi. Jongin tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang, atau kemana lelaki itu pergi pasca kejadian tempo lalu. Walaupun, jika ditafisirkan baik-baik, ia seharusnya senang. Karena itu adalah hal yang memang ia inginkan. Bukankah rencana berjalan sesuai kemauan? Lantas mengapa ia mempermasalahkan?

Jongin tertawa sendiri.

Ia memutuskan kembali meneguk isi botol di tangannya, membiarkan cairan itu memenuhi kerongkongannya, serta melarutkan segala dilema.

Kakinya memilih melangkah menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo alih-alih kediamannya sendiri. Ia sudah melakukan ini selama berhari-hari. Semulanya sedikit berbeda kendati apa yang menantinya tetap sama—kamar tanpa penghuni, televisi dengan tayangan komersial yang terus berganti, penerangan yang padam, dan ia yang sendiri.

Memasuki _elevator_ , Jongin mendadak tidak ingin pulang.

Ia benci menemukan sisi tempat tidur yang dingin ketika cahaya pagi menelusup ke jendela beberapa jam setelah ini. Meski pikirannya terus mengelabui, mencoba bermain sandiwara seakan Kyungsoo masih tetap berada di sana, tetapi kenyataan tidak pernah meloloskan Jongin untuk menang barang sedetik saja.

Bunyi ding elevator mengantarkannya naik.

Tombol pada dinding besi itu berkedip menyusuri nomor lantai dalam mode lambat yang memuakkan. Jongin menatap rokok di sela jemarinya. Puntungnya hampir cukup pendek untuk membakar ujung telunjuk dan ia tetap memproses untuk menghisapnya. Hembusan nikotin mengeruhkan pandang, menari dalam kotak tanpa ventilasi lalu berputar hingga pudar.

Tombol lantai lima menyala, ding kali ini membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Tepat pada saat itu pula semua yang ada di tangan Jongin terjatuh.

Sesosok lelaki berwajah pucat dengan mata membelalak berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuhnya tampak jauh lebih kurus dari saat terakhir kali Jongin melihatnya. Bibir lelaki itu pasi—bahkan hampir tanpa warna, sementara sirat di lensanya seakan sedang memancarkan duka.

Kata pertama yang terucap adalah, " _hey_ —"

Tetapi Jongin segera menelan sisanya dengan ciuman.

Ia merasakan kelembutan bibir lelaki itu di antara giginya, tangannya mencengkram rambut seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan dengan kasar untuk merasakan lebih, lebih, lebih karena semuanya belum cukup untuk menyadarkan bahwa Kyungsoo memang sedang berada di dalam pelukannya.

" _It's you_ ," bisiknya parau.

Ada linang tertahan di pelupuk Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu membenarkan, " _Ya, it's me, silly."_

Jongin merosot hingga turun, ia menyandarkan keningnya ke kaki Kyungsoo, kemudian memeluknya erat. Rindunya seketika pupus, berganti dengan keinginan serakah yang meracuninya untuk sedikit lebih egois.

"Kyungsoo, _I don't know what to do._ "

Ia tidak lagi ingin menjadi bayangan dalam angan.

" _Please, tell me what to do."_

Ia ingin menjadi kekal—menjadi seseorang yang dapat Kyungsoo sentuh dan rasakan, menjadi seseorang yang ada di samping lelaki itu dan bukan hanya melihat dari jauh seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin ini hanya sebentar, kemudian sudah.

Ia ingin ini bertahan, kemudian selamanya.

.

 _I'd give anything to hear_

 _You say it one more time_

 _That the universe was made_

 _Just to be seen by my eyes_

.

" _So_ ," ketuk-ketuk jari pada punggung tangan, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bimbang. " _How does it work?_ "

Ada dengung dispenser dengan kelip lampu indikator menyala-nyala dalam gelap. Ada dua kantung teh yang belum diseduh tergeletak dalam cangkir. Ada dua orang abai yang melupakan semua di sekitarnya karena mereka sama-sama tahu itu hanya bentuk formalitas dari rekonsiliasi.

" _Well_ ," seperti telah mengerti topik apa yang tengah Kyungsoo angkat, Jongin menjawab, "itu hampir seperti konsep dari dunia paralel pada umumnya."

Pada umumnya menurut Jongin dan pada umumnya menurut Kyungsoo memegang perspektif berbeda. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, seluruh konsep ini masih asing—ia bahkan masih belum dapat mempercayai ia tengah membicarakannya sekarang.

Seakan memahami kebingungannya, Jongin meraih tangannya.

"Titik acuan—aku rasa, bermula dari ketika seseorang lahir." Lelaki itu meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di titik nadi Kyungsoo. "Kemudian seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka membuat keputusan. Mereka memilih satu di antara banyak pilihan, mengambil satu jalan di antara persimpangan, dan pada saat itu terjadi," jemari Jongin merambat ke kelingking, "sebuah dunia paralel tercipta."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut keras, Jongin menambahkan.

"Tetapi itu tidak lantas menghilangkan dunia yang lain—alternatif dimana seseorang mungkin memilih opsi A dibanding opsi B, dunia-dunia itu tetap ada," Jongin menunjuk ke jari-jari bebasnya, "mereka tetap berjalan beriringan, hanya dengan plot yang berbeda."

Analogi Jongin kemudian berlanjut ke teori yang lebih merujuk pada eksakta. Mengenai landasan awal yang menyebutkan bahwa ketidakterbatasan semesta bisa jadi disebabkan oleh terciptanya dunia paralel seseorang dalam setiap detiknya—percabangan dari dunia yang berisi kemungkinan kejadian termasuk kebalikan peristiwa dari apa yang dialami oleh seseorang di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Namun tidak semua perbedaan keputusan dapat membentuk dunia paralel. Keputusan yang dimaksud adalah keputusan yang vital—bukan ketika kau menimbang merk sabun di swalayan, atau memilih sesuatu untuk dimakan. Melainkan lebih kepada hal besar seperti ketika kau mengeliminasi beberapa universitas dari daftar keinginan."

Teralis besi balkon yang dingin menggigit punggung Kyungsoo saat ia bersandar. Penglihatannya memperhatikan Jongin dengan banyak pertanyaan. Pikirannya masih menolak untuk percaya, akan tetapi hatinya menuntaskan ketidakpercayaan itu dengan segera.

"Lalu bagaimana itu terjadi?" Jongin mengerut bingung dan Kyungsoo segera meralat. "Kau, maksudku. Bagaimana mulanya?"

"Oh," jawab lelaki itu. "Pertama kali aku terlempar adalah ketika aku sedang berada di lorong rumah sakit—dalam keadaan berlutut untuk memohon hidupmu kembali, saat mendadak kesadaranku memudar. Apa yang aku lihat terakhir adalah pukul 11.11, sebelum semuanya hilang."

Lelaki itu mengayun-ayunkan tubuh, kedua kaki terlipat di dalam dekapan.

"Aku terbangun di tempat yang sama dan aku mengira kau telah tiada. Jadi aku berjalan ke ruangan dimana kau berada, dan ketika aku membukanya kau berdiri di sana—tidak sebagai tubuh tanpa nyawa melainkan seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa." Jongin mengambil napas sejenak. "Aku hampir berteriak histeris, hampir memelukmu detik itu juga, tetapi kau tiba-tiba tersenyum—dan itu terasa asing, hampir seperti senyum profesional yang bukan milkmu. Saat itu aku segera menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah."

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin saat suara lelaki itu semakin tidak stabil. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Jongin berhenti, namun lelaki yang bercerita sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti.

"Sialnya, aku adalah orang bodoh, Kyungsoo. Aku yang hanya tahu bahwa kau kembali, aku yang tidak memperhitungkan konsekuensi, mengulang semuanya—semua cerita di antara kita, hingga kau kembali jatuh cinta. Namun ternyata itu menjadi jauh, jauh lebih menyedihkan. _So pathetically sad it was almost funny."_

Seberkas cahaya bulan menimpa mata Jongin—warnanya keruh dan kelabu. Lelaki yang geram menyematkan sebatang rokok di sela bibir kemudian menggigiti puntungnya hingga pipih tanpa berniat memantik.

"Karena itu lebih seperti kutukan dibanding anugerah. Tuhan seakan sedang mempermainkanku. Ia mungkin tengah memberi pelajaran kepada hamba-Nya yang dengan sangat tidak tahu diri memohon agar pintanya dikabulkan, sementara sebelumnya si keparat itu tidak pernah mengingat-Nya," Sebaris tawa miris menjeda. "Sebab ya, kau masih berwujud dan aku dapat melihatmu lagi, namun takdir tidak pernah berganti. Aku telah ditempatkan di berbagai realita, berpindah dari banyak dunia, namun takdir tidak pernah sekalipun berganti."

Jongin menelan ludah kasar.

"Selama bersamaku—nyatanya, kau akan tetap mati."

Dengung dispenser berhenti. Apa yang mengisi telinga menjadi hela napas Jongin yang terburu-buru serta malam yang menyeret mereka lebih lekat untuk merasakan belenggu.

Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mengamati lekuk tulang menonjol di bahu Jongin, serta kutikula yang mengelupas di setiap jari lelaki itu. Mendekat, Kyungsoo membawa kepala Jongin ke rengkuhannya. Ia mengecup kening lelaki yang tampak berusaha menyurutkan emosinya. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa bersalah yang mungkin tidak akan cukup jika hanya diungkapkan dalam rangkaian kata.

"Aku minta maaf."

Gelak terpaksa Jongin menggetarkan dadanya, "Kyungsoo, ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak. Aku telah meragukanmu, itu semua salahku."

Kyungsoo menimang Jongin seperti bayi, sebab baginya Jongin hanyalah anak kecil lugu yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang pria dewasa. Lelaki itu begitu murni, begitu tulus, begitu rapuh dan ia tidak mempercayai bahwa ia tega meninggalkannya sendiri.

Menyandarkan dagu ke kepala lelaki yang di dekapnya, ia berbisik—lirih sekali hampir seperti sedu, " _do you still love me, silly?_ "

Jongin mendongak, mempertemukan bibir mereka seraya menjawab, "aku tidak pernah punya alasan untuk berhenti."

-.o0o.-

Rekonsiliasi tidak lantas membuahkan solusi.

Terkadang, Kyungsoo terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk mendapati Jongin sedang terjaga dengan mimik gelisah. Lelaki itu seringkali terlihat mondar-mandir di ruangan apartemen, mengecek ke balkon atau mengintip keluar melalui lubang pengintip.

Hal itu sangat mengusik Kyungsoo, meskipun di saat bersamaan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi permasalahan ini.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengikuti semua perintah Jongin—mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya, berdiam di dalam kamar seharian sampai Jongin pulang, hingga tidak membuka pintu untuk satupun orang asing. Ia harus akui bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan monoton. Tetapi di sisi lain, hanya dengan bersama Jongin membuat segalanya sepadan.

Efek samping—bagaimanapun, tetap ada.

"Apa pekerjaanku di dunia aslimu?"

Kyungsoo menjadi lebih banyak bertanya.

"Kau seorang guru taman kanak-kanak," jawab Jongin. "Salah satu yang paling favorit bagi para murid di antara guru lain."

"Sungguh?" ia tergelak karena dua poin—pertama karena ia tidak percaya ia bisa mengemban pekerjaan di bidang itu, dan yang kedua karena ia tidak menduga bahwa anak kecil bisa menyukainya.

"Ya, sungguh." Jongin ikut tergelak. "Aku selalu mengunjungimu setiap waktu pulang sekolah. Menyaksikan kau dikerumuni oleh belasan murid yang merengek untuk ditemani sebelum orang tua mereka datang, kemudian menunggu hingga murid terakhir pulang." Jongin tersungging sekilas. Lelaki itu tampak mengembara jauh demi menarik-narik masa silam untuk hadir di bagian otaknya. "Kita biasa berjalan dengan rute terjauh. Mencoba membuat durasi selama mungkin hanya untuk merekayasa perjalanan selayaknya sebuah kencan karena kita—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku, selalu kekurangan waktu bebas."

"Itu terdengar menyedihkan."

"Aku setuju," timpal Jongin. "Tetapi, apa yang lebih menyedihkan adalah ini; ketika aku terlempar ke dunia paralel lain kau selalu memiliki pekerjaan berbeda. Saat ini kau adalah seorang dosen, di dunia sebelumnya kau seorang pekerja kantor, kemudian seorang penulis, dokter, penyanyi, _even a fucking actor,_ " lelaki itu menyeringai sarkas, "namun aku stagnan—aku tetap Jongin yang sekarang. Seorang kurir dari sindikat gelap karena keberuntungannya yang tipis hanya mengizinkannya menjadi bocah yatim-piatu yang ditemukan Kris Wu kemudian dijadikan mainan. Jadi aku lebih baik mengawasimu dari jauh, membuat kau tetap aman tanpa kehadiranku."

Kyungsoo melamun panjang. Dalam situasi ini, apa yang harus ia rasakan adalah simpati. Namun entah mengapa isi kepalanya justru membawanya melaju ke pemikiran lain. Sebab jika benar siapa yang Jongin ceritakan adalah dirinya-dirinya yang lain, maka satu kesimpulan akan tetap bertahan.

"Bagaimana kehidupan mereka?"

"Mereka?"

"Aku—di dunia-dunia paralel dimana kau hanya mengawasi dari jauh, bagaimana kehidupan mereka?"

Jongin mengernyit, mencoba mengingat. Lelaki itu memainkan pemantik di jarinya—memutar-mutar pelan sebelum menjawab, "aku tidak tahu banyak karena aku tidak bisa melihat kehidupanmu secara detail. Aku hanya orang luar, ingat?"

Jawaban tersebut tampak selesai di situ, namun tiba-tiba Jongin menegakkan punggung seakan mengingat seuatu.

"Kau bunuh diri."

Lelaki yang lebih muda ternganga atas fakta yang ia katakan sendiri. "Ya, aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tetapi di dunia dimana kau adalah aktor, kau bunuh diri. Berita tentangmu ada dimana-mana." Jongin kembali berusaha menggali memori. "Dan kau tidak menikah. Saat kau menjadi pekerja kantor, kau tidak menikah. Kau menolak lamaran dari kekasihmu dan memilih hidup sendiri."

Kemudian kisah lain mulai mengalir—tentang Kyungsoo yang seorang penyanyi namun tidak pernah mengalunkan lagu bahagia, tentang Kyungsoo yang seorang penulis namun semua karakternya selalu berakhir dalam depresi.

Menyadari keanehan tersebut, Jongin menggeleng-geleng heran. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan justru tersenyum sebab apa yang ia pikirkan terbukti benar.

" _It's because my happiness lies within you, silly._ "

Pemantik yang berada di genggaman Jongin jatuh ke lantai balkon. Bunyinya berdenting nyaring melawan besi pembatas. Kyungsoo yang terkejut segera mengalihkan pandangan ke Jongin. Ia sedikit terpekur saat mengetahui lelaki itu mendadak berkaca-kaca, namun ia tetap memproses ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan bahagia tanpamu, karena aku—juga Kyungsoo yang lain, adalah orang-orang rumit yang ketika jatuh cinta membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam." Kyungsoo meletakkan lengan ke pagar balkon, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di sana. "Mungkin ketidakhadiranmu menyiksa mereka. Mungkin mereka yang tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenalmu menduga apa yang terus membuat mereka merasa hampa."

Jongin bergeming, hampir seperti tidak bernapas dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Sebab ketika mereka belum menemukanmu," tambahnya. "Maka mereka belum menemukan kebahagiannya."

Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan ke bawah kakinya. Ia melihat orang-orang berkamuflase menjadi titik-titik kecil tanpa arti, saling bersilang jalan namun tidak berinteraksi. Hidup sungguh terlalu sepi untuk dinikmati sendiri. Terlalu sia-sia untuk dilewati seperti ini.

" _Let's run away_ ," ia menggumam.

" _What_?"

" _Ya, let's run away._ " Kyungsoo tertawa lepas seolah itu merupakan solusi dan bukan sebuah ide gila. "Kita bisa pilih destinasi terjauh—atau terbang ke Korea. Aku sudah keluar dari pekerjaanku dan tidak segan mematahkan kartu—"

"Kyungsoo." Jongin menyela—setengah tersinggung, setengah frustasi.

"Tidak, dengarkan." Kyungsoo berubah serius. Tangannya menangkup wajah Jongin, menyibak surai merah muda lelaki itu perlahan. "Kau belum pernah mencoba opsi ini, bukan? Kau belum pernah mencoba untuk lari denganku, kau belum pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Mungkin sesuatu yang spontan akan mengacaukan pola."

Jongin tampak menimbang, "itu terlalu beresiko, Kyungsoo."

"Oh, _so be it!_ " pekik Kyungsoo tidak peduli. "Kau mengenalku Jongin—kau mengenalku berkali-kali. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Kyungsoo yang lain, aku ingin menjadi Kyungsoo yang kau perjuangkan. Dan aku tidak peduli seberapa singkat periode yang kita punya, aku lebih baik menghidupinya daripada harus bersembunyi."

Kening keduanya bersatu, Kyungsoo menciumi bibir Jongin demi mengusir resah yang menaungi lelaki itu. Tangannya merambat ke dada Jongin, merasakan debar jantung lelaki yang berdetak cepat, cepat, dan semakin cepat lagi ketika lelaki itu berkata, " _okay_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

" _Let's run away_."

-.o0o.-

Mereka pergi ketika fajar menjelang. Membawa semua barang yang ada di dua kediaman kemudian melemparkannya ke bagasi secara asal-asalan. Jongin mengemudikan mobil mereka hingga ke utara. Mencoba mencari titik yang cukup jauh demi menjalankan rencana yang sudah dibicarakan di awal.

" _That guy?_ "

Kyungsoo menunjuk salah seorang pemuda bertampang berandalan di pemberhentian _gas station_. Ia merasa luar biasa santai kendati mereka tengah melakukan pelarian. Mengikuti kemana telunjuknya mengarah, Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. Lelaki itu beranjak untuk keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya mengamati dari jauh percakapan dua orang yang kemudian berjabat tangan.

Melihat kode berupa anggukan dari Jongin ke arahnya, ia berjalan keluar. Satu kunci di genggaman diserahkan, sebundel uang berpindah tangan lewat satu persyaratan mutlak semata, "hancurkan hingga tidak ada sisa."

Kesepakatan terjadi.

Mereka melihat mobil mereka dibawa menjauh dengan senyum puas. Jongin kemudian menggamit lengannya untuk mencari kendaraan umum dengan tujuan bandara yang berkesebalikan arah dari dimana mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Membuat rute seacak mungkin itu penting," Jongin di malam sebelumnya menjelaskan. "Satu misdireksi dapat memberi kita waktu lebih banyak untuk melarikan diri ke tempat lain."

Kyungsoo yang tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Ia memperhatikan lelaki yang menjadi otak menggambar garis-garis pada peta. Melingkari beberapa bagian sebagai tujuan, mengingatnya dalam memori, kemudian membakar hangus hasil kerja kerasnya.

Tiket pertama di tangan menunjukkan destinasi pulau dewata—gagasan itu datang dari pemikiran sederhana; dua orang asing di tanah wisata tidak akan memancing banyak sorotan.

Mereka sengaja menyingkirkan negara luar untuk sementara. Prosedur berkepenjangan bisa menjadi penghambat, apalagi di awal pencarian seperti ini—Jongin juga menjelaskan itu di malam yang sama, diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga menanggapi dengan anggukan dan lelaki itu tertawa sembari menciumnya.

Menginjakkan kaki di Bali, Jongin masih terlihat bersikap siaga. Kyungsoo menangkap lelaki itu berkali-kali melongok ke sekitar dengan tatapan tetliti. Kedua tangan merangkulnya dekat seolah ia akan hilang jika dilepas sebentar saja.

Mereka tiba di hotel ketika senja telah bersauh.

Sang resepsionis menyerahkan kunci bernomor 505 dan Kyungsoo segera melirik Jongin dengan ulas tawa, " _Is it an omen or what?_ "

Lelaki itu membalas dengan terbahak.

Kamar nomor 505 di hotel itu—tentu saja, berbeda dengan kamar apartemen Kyungsoo. Bau parfum ruangan yang menusuk segera menyapa keduanya ketika membuka pintu. Ruangan itu terlihat suram, gelap, dan sangat murahan, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka menyuarakan protes.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Ia menarik lepas satu-satunya ransel di bahu sebelum melompat ke atas ranjang. Jongin yang mengikuti menutup pintu. Pandangan mereka kemudian beradu—lama, sembari menghela napas sebelum keduanya meledak bersamaan dalam tawa.

" _We did it._ " Jongin menghampirinya dengan langkah berderap ke atas ranjang. Lelaki itu menanggalkan atribut yang dikenakan lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. "Walaupun, ini mungkin hanya langkah pertama."

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu tidak acuh, " _I don't mind._ "

Kadar kebahagiannya benar-benar sedang ada di level tertinggi. Ia ingin mengungkapkan itu secara terang-terangan, namun entah mendapat dorongan darimana ia memilih menyalurkannya lewat ciuman.

Jongin yang awalnya terkesima membalas.

Membuat lumatan berseling pagutan beradu di antara bibir mereka. Jemari Kyungsoo mencengkram rambut merah muda, membimbing lelaki itu untuk berpindah ke atasnya. Sentuhan pertama yang ia terima ragu—bahkan menyematkan kalimat permisi yang terasa sangat canggung. Tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan dengan desahan-desahan pendek yang membuat Jongin mengerti bahwa ini tidak apa-apa.

Bahwa ia juga menginginkan ini.

Pada sisa malam, Jongin menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo layaknya konstelasi. Lelaki itu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan hingga belasan di setiap bagian yang terjamah penglihatan. Telunjuk dingin menelusuri jengkal demi jengkal lekukan, memancing lebih banyak 'Jongin, Jongin, Jongin' yang bergulir tidak terkendali dari bibirnya.

Tubuh mereka saling mengunci, seakan pertautan antara anggota badan tidak cukup membuat mereka dekat. Jongin menghujam ke dalam Kyungsoo lambat, menikmati geliat nafsu yang semakin menguasai seiring dengan pujian serta kekaguman yang tidak berhenti.

Kepala Kyungsoo terkulai di atas bantal yang basah oleh peluh. Lenguhannya memancing Jongin untuk bergerak lebih cepat, untuk menyentuh titik kenikmatannya, untuk menciumnya, dan untuk melakukan apa saja karena ia masih ingin merasakan lebih.

Ketika puncak menjemput secara bersamaan, bibir mereka kembali bertemu bersama dengan getar tubuh yang terpuaskan.

Kelelahan yang menyambut membuat keduanya diserang kantuk dalam hitungan detik. Dengan lengan yang saling mendekap, pelupuk berat yang berteriak untuk diistirahatkan, serta gumaman 'aku mencintaimu', Kyungsoo tertarik dalam tidur paling lelap yang pernah ia rasakan.

-.o0o.-

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang dan keletihan yang mendera.

Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati suasana ruangan yang tidak ia kenali. Namun ketika ia menoleh, ingatannya segera pulih setelah melihat beberapa helai rambut merah muda mengintip dari balik selimut di bawah lengannya. Seorang lelaki dengan mata yang masih terpejam mengernyit lalu berbalik memunggungi untuk mengenyahkan sinar matahari yang mengintip lewat sela jendela.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ia diam-diam membungkuk, menghitung jumlah kelopak Sakura di punggung terbuka lelaki yang terlelap. Kemudian bersama sebuah kata cinta yang terselip di setiap kuntumnya, Kyungsoo menanamkan ciumannya sampai ke akar.

Sampai berakar.

-.o0o.-

" _How did I die?_ "

Kala Kyungsoo menanyakan itu, mereka telah berada di Pantai Senggigi. Pasir putih pantai itu lembut di bawah kaki yang menyuruk lebih dalam. Sinar bulan melayang damai, terefleksi pada biru laut yang tenang.

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu seburuk itu?"

Kyungsoo tersengal geli karena itu merupakan suatu poin yang tepat sasaran. Akan tetapi keingintahuan—juga mungkin sedikit kecemasan mendesaknya untuk memaksa Jongin bercerita. Paling tidak, jika nanti teori mengenai spontanitas tidak berhasil, ia mungkin akan melihat pertanda.

"13 Januari," selepas desahan enggan terdengar saat lelaki itu memulai. "Di antara 365 hari yang ada, kau pergi pada tanggal 13 Januari."

Kyungsoo mengingat rekam percakapan yang terputar ulang—tentang selisih sehari perbedaan tanggal lahir mereka. Ia menyebut itu kebetulan yang luar biasa sementara Jongin dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan takdir.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membeli kue—suatu simbol perayaan yang menurutmu bisa kita nikmati bersama untuk merayakan hari yang bisa kita bagi berdua. Jadi, kau datang ke salah satu pâtisserie yang terkenal karena Opera Cake-nya. Kau telah memesan kue itu jauh-jauh hari, sehingga ketika kau mendapatkannya, kau begitu gembira dan segera menghubungiku di detik kau keluar dari sana."

Buih menghempas ke ujung jemari kaki, bisik angin sepoi menutup mata yang tengah memandang ke luas hamparan laut.

"Kemudian aku mendengarnya," Jongin menyisir rambutnya sendiri ke belakang. "Letusan tembakan serta jeritan panik orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Debur ombak bergelung saling berselisih, mereka seakan ingin menyamarkan tinggi suara Jongin ketika lelaki itu melanjutkan dengan serapah. Jongin menyebutkan satu nama. Pelaku penembakan yang sudah pernah ia dengar sebelumnya—pria dengan marga cina yang menguasai Jongin sedari kecil. Seseorang yang disebut Duizhang. Seseorang yang juga membunuh Kyungsoo dalam dunia paralel lain.

"Itu bahkan hampir berjalan dalam alur yang sama," racau Jongin lirih. "Di dunia dimana kau adalah dokter, bajingan itu membunuhmu saat kau tengah melintas di sebuah pâtisserie yang bahkan tidak berniat kau kunjungi!"

Kyungsoo tertegun panjang.

Terkadang, ia melupakan hal-hal seperti ini. Hal-hal yang jelas menyatakan bahwa keingintahuannya menyakiti Jongin, akan tetapi rasa penasaran masih cukup tangguh untuk menang. Padahal kenyataannya, semua tidak sesuai. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini—Jongin yang menangis di balik lengan, bahu yang lemah menahan isakan, tidak akan sesuai dengan luka lama yang berusaha ia gali dari lelaki itu.

Mengangkat wajah lelaki bersembunyi di balik lengan, Kyungsoo membisikkan permintaan maaf. Ia membawa tangan Jongin menuju pipinya, kemudian membiarkan hangat lelaki itu merambat hingga dadanya.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo berkata penuh penyesalan. "Jika kau tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan sesuatu, kau seharusnya bicara."

Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicara menggeleng cepat, "aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan."

"Itu suatu prinsip yang bodoh."

"Aku lebih suka jika kau menyebutnya loyalitas."

"Tidak, bagiku itu bodoh." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk berenang di laut dalam cuaca sedingin ini? Apa kau akan tetap menyebutnya loyalitas?"

"Tentu."

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Jongin sudah berlari menuju garis pantai.

Ia yang terkejut sontak berteriak, memanggil nama lelaki itu bersama perintah untuk kembali. Namun lelaki yang nekat tidak menggubris. Tubuhnya telah basah bermandikan air laut dan ia yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain segera menghampiri dengan persiapan celoteh panjang yang mungkin tidak akan berakhir hingga pagi.

Akan tetapi tawa lepas Jongin membuyarkan semua.

Lelaki itu memiliki tawa seperti anak kecil yang belum mengenal kejamnya dunia. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa ia akan melakukan usaha apapun untuk mendengar jenis tawa itu lebih banyak lagi.

" _Silly_ ," sindir Kyungsoo geli.

Kendati demikian, ia justru bergabung bersama Jongin. Menikmati balut dingin air laut yang membuatnya menggigil. Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di sana hingga baju mereka tercium seperti aroma garam serta angin malam.

Tidak diperlukan diagnosa tinggi untuk memperkirakan dampak yang dialami setelahnya.

Berlembar tisu menghiasi isi ruangan, berserakan dalam kepalan yang diremas asal sementara dua lelaki terbaring dengan suhu tubuh tinggi. Ciuman yang mereka tukar terasa seperti parasetamol dan bubur siap saji.

Tetapi tidak masalah, Kyungsoo rasa. Ia pun ingin tinggal dan menghidupi momen seperti ini. Dimana mereka hanya manusia, dimana tubuh mereka tumbang dan ringkih dan berguncang oleh batuk, namun bibir mereka terus mengulas senyum karena mereka sama-sama bahagia.

-.o0o.-

Mereka bergerak cepat—berpindah dari satu wisata ke wisata lain demi mengacaukan jejak. Tiket yang berawal dari Bali melompat ke Lombok, ke daerah pesisir Sulawesi, kemudian terus melompat hingga kembali ke Gili.

Di sana, mereka memutuskan untuk menetap sementara. Menyewa rumah dengan dua kamar tidur untuk mengisi pundi-pundi simpanan dengan pekerjaan seadanya. Kyungsoo melewatkan hari sebagai penerjemah turis asing, sementara Jongin berjibaku dengan matahari sebagai pemandu wahana di lepas pantai.

Pekerjaan tersebut menguras banyak waktu.

Namun di sisi lain, Jongin justru mengaku bahwa ini membuatnya lebih hidup. Lelaki itu menyatakan ini adalah mimpi paling sederhana yang ia punya—sebab ia merasa tidak berbeda, ia merasa ia sedang menjalani keseharian yang seharusnya dilewatkan oleh manusia pada umumnya.

Sebab, "aku selalu ingin kehidupan yang normal."

Jongin pernah berkata di suatu malam.

"Aku ingin merasakan menjadi murid sekolah dasar, aku ingin dimarahi ketika pulang dengan baju berantakan, aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu dalam situasi yang wajar—mungkin kita bersilang jalan di perpustakaan dan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu kesulitan mengambil buku di rak paling atas."

"Aku ingin sebuah hubungan yang tidak berlandaskan ketakutan konstan tentang kehilangan. Sebuah komitmen stabil yang membuat kita memutuskan untuk membeli rumah di tepi danau dengan rerumputan hijau agar kau bisa menanam sesuatu di pekarangan hingga jejak sepatu _boot_ -mu tercetak dimana-mana dan aku hanya akan tertawa sambil membersihkannya."

Lelaki itu menoleh dengan cengiran berisi angan, sorot matanya memancarkan harapan dan Kyungsoo sangat, sangat menyukainya.

"Aku ingin kedamaian—kau dan aku yang damai. Menua bersama, duduk di atas kursi goyang dengan kekeh tanpa gigi dan tubuh berbalut selimut berlapis karena kita terlalu renta untuk melawan hawa."

Kyungsoo juga ikut bermimpi mengenai itu. Ia bermimpi semua ini akan berakhir. Ia bermimpi bahwa esok hari mereka akan terbangun di dunia paralel yang lain—dunia paralel dimana mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dengan takdir berbeda.

Namun, empat bulan telah berlalu tanpa ancaman. Hati tidak dapat mengelak bahwa harapan itu ada. Bahwa mungkin apa yang mereka butuhkan memang hanya spontanitas dan semua pola akan kacau dengan sendirinya.

Mungkin, rencana ini benar berhasil.

 **-.o0o.-**

Satu melodi mengalun dari radio dengan pengeras seadanya, mengalunkan musik _jazz_ klasik yang dinyanyikan dalam nada C minor. Malam tidak sedang purnama, bulan tidak sedang berjaya, namun sepasang lelaki di dalam sebuah ruangan hotel tingkat lima seperti tidak memerlukan hal itu untuk berdansa.

Tanggal pada kalender di dinding dirobek tepat pada angka tiga belas di bulan paling awal—pada satu hari yang berarti bagi dua lelaki yang semakin larut menikmati melodi.

Sisa perayaan masih ada—permulaan gagasan yang melibatkan resep kue dari _internet_ serta kegagalan nyata dari cangkang telur pecah dengan isi yang tumpah serta putih tepung yang mengotori meja dapur.

Keduanya sama-sama buruk dalam hal memasak. Tidak ada adonan yang tercipta dari usaha mereka yang telah menyiapkan ini sejak pagi hari. Keduanya berakhir dengan perang tepung sampai tidak ada bahan yang tersisa.

Pukul dua belas datang dengan dentangan.

Satu uluran tangan dari lelaki yang lebih kecil membimbing lelaki yang lain menuju ke balkon tempat mereka menginap. Keduanya lalu bersandar di sana, menatap satu sama lain sebelum sebuah ide lain muncul di kepala.

Adalah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merogoh saku. Ia mengeluarkan pemantik dari dalam sana kemudian mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan mata Jongin.

" _Happy birthday_ ," ucapnya seraya menyalakan pemantik.

Nyala api dari benda itu terbias di mata Jongin—hangat dan menenangkan. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya dan membalas, " _happy birthday_."

Kemudian keduanya meniup secara bersamaan sebelum mengecap rasa bibir satu sama lain di atas kelip lampu kota yang menyilaukan.

Kembali merogoh saku, Kyungsoo berniat untuk melanjutkan ini dengan dua batang nikotin yang bisa menemani mereka menyepuh waktu. Akan tetapi, ia segera berdecak ketika menyadari bahwa pak rokok itu telah tandas.

Kyungsoo segera menyelorohkan sugesti, "kau ingin keluar sebentar?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk setuju sebelum menyambar jaket di gantungan dekat pintu.

Keluar dari penginapan, Jongin merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menjadi sedikit lebih banyak mengumbar afeksi hari ini. Mungkin suasana memang sedang baik, mungkin hati mereka yang lama diselimuti cemas mulai berangsur tenang.

Bertandang ke sebuah toko 24 jam di seberang jalan, Jongin memilih beberapa roti dengan isian _smoked beef_ untuk disimpan sebagai cadangan makanan, selagi Kyungsoo menunggu di depan kasir sembari meminta dua pak rokok dengan merk berbeda.

Mendadak, semilir aroma cerutu Kuba hadir di penciuman.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia mendapati sesosok pria berjalan memasuki toko dengan angkuh. Kepulan asap tebal menyelimuti wajah pria itu, tetapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo yakin pria yang berdiri di sana tengah menyeringai.

Kemudian, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin berteriak.

Desing suara tembakan melesat menghamburkan kaca lemari pendingin. Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut merasakan dirinya terlempar setelah Jongin mendorongnya hingga merunduk. Ia terkesiap cepat, mencari keberadaan Jongin yang ternyata sudah bersiap untuk menyelamatkannya.

Lelaki itu berjalan merangkak seraya melindunginya dari balik dada, Kepala sesekali menunduk untuk menghindari tembakan yang diarahkan kepada mereka. Dengan kesempatan tipis yang ada, Jongin berhasil membawa mereka keluar dari toko tersebut.

Namun ternyata, sosok pria misterius tadi tidak sendiri.

Lima pria yang telah siaga langsung mengejar mereka sesaat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di luar. Tangan Jongin memegangnya lebih erat, menuntunnya untuk lari melewati jalan raya yang sudah cukup sepi.

Bunyi klakson lantang menyuarakan kemarahan saat mereka melintas tidak tahu diri.

Akan tetapi, Jongin yang justru melihat peluang tiba-tiba menyeret paksa keluar sang pengemudi.

Lelaki yang mengambil alih mobil lalu mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke bangku depan penumpang. Tepat pada saat itu pula, pria dengan cerutu Kuba yang masih terselip di bibir mengarahkan tembakan mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan rahang mengeras—bukan karena potensi bahwa pria ini akan menjadi seseorang yang membunuhnya, melainkan karena pria ini adalah seseorang yang membuat Jongin sengsara.

Dengan cepat, ia menarik Jongin ke dalam mobil. Lelaki itu lalu menginjak gas keras, menabrak siapapun dan apapun yang berada di hadapan mereka. Mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan tempat perkara, namun masalah tetap mengikuti.

Jongin mengemudi dalam kecepatan yang tidak manusiawa. Mobil itu meliuk di atas jalan, rodanya berdecit setiap kali Jongin menginjak rem. Suara tembakan terus berdesing dari belakang mereka. Memuntahkan peluru-peluru yang menghantam badan mobil dengan begitu kerasnya.

Satu tembakan tepat sasaran dilesatkan ke roda.

Mobil mereka seketika kehilangan kendali.

Sebuah jurang berjarak lima meter tertangkap di depan mata, Kyungsoo segera mengetahui bahwa ini akan menjadi akhir.

Tubuh mereka terhentak saat mobil itu akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan.

Kyungsoo merasa terbang sesaat, gelap di sekitarnya terlalu menghakimi. Kepalanya beradu dengan atap mobil sebelum seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya seperti sedang diremukkan menjadi kotak kecil. Ada cairan segetir karat tercecap di lidahnya saat semuanya terlihat berputar dan semakin berputar, hingga semuanya kabur menjadi bayangan.

Mobil itu ringsek dalam keadaan terbalik di dasar jurang yang lembab.

 **-.o0o.-**

Kyungsoo mengingat dengan jelas.

Ia mengingat hujan tidak datang hari ini, kemarin, maupun beberapa hari silam selagi kepalan tangannya menggenggam sejumput rumput basah. Rumput dengan tekstur kasar dan bergerigi seperti rambut yang jarang disisir. Rumput dengan panjang tidak rata dan menusuk-nusuk punggung. Rumput berwarna hijau menyala bercampur merah pekat yang terasa semakin lengket di buku jarinya.

Kemudian, suatu bau asing menyeruak ke indra penciumannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha membuka mata. Apa yang menyambutnya selanjutnya adalah hitam. Cakrawala langit malam yang tercipta setelah matahari memutuskan menuntaskan cahaya. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun tubuhnya menolak mendengarkan perintah.

Mungkin ada yang salah. Kyungsoo berpikir. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan sebelum ia terbaring di atas tanah yang tidak ia kenali ini.

Suara gemerisik yang datang dari arah kanan segera membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki tengah merangkak ke arahnya. Hembusan napas dari hidung lelaki itu kian berat bersama setiap langkah yang mendekat—seolah-olah ia sedang dalam situasi kacau, seolah-olah ketakutan mencuri fungsionalitas organ yang bekerja di tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo." Rintih lelaki itu—dan layaknya sebuah pelatuk, peluru-peluru kenangan menembus lesat ke dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

Ia mengingat dengan jelas.

Ia mengingat ruang apartemennya sendiri. Ia mengingat tayangan komersial yang terus-menerus mengulang karena seseorang tidak peduli apa yang kotak elektronik itu tampilkan. Ia mengingat tepung mengotori dapur, perayaan ulang tahun di atas balkon, suara tawa menyerupai anak kecil, asap rokok serta bunga Sakura.

 _Ia mengingat warna merah muda._

Sadar tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, bibir Kyungsoo menarik senyum. Seluruh tenaga yang tersisa ia kerahkan untuk mengulurkan tangan ke seseorang dengan air mata menggenang yang kini berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

" _Hey, silly_." Desah Kyungsoo parau, kerongkongannya kering dan ia benar-benar butuh minum. "Aku lelah, maukah kau berbaring sebentar?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, mengerut di lengannya, sebelum tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara—lelaki itu menyadari maksud tersirat dari kalimat Kyungsoo.

 _Ia tidak akan selamat_.

Asap dari kecelakaan barusan menebal. Siapapun pasti bisa memperhitungkan bahwa mobil di samping mereka akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Berlari dengan keadaan seperti ini adalah usaha yang percuma, terutama dengan cedera yang dialami Kyungsoo.

Mendekatkan tubuh, Jongin berusaha menghadap ke arahnya. Jari-jari lelaki itu bermain di dahi Kyungsoo, menyibakkan rambut yang lengket karena darah yang melekat di sana. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo yakin ini bukan akhir yang lelaki itu inginkan.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Jongin bertanya dengan terbata.

"Percayalah, aku tidak pernah menyesal."

Kyungsoo mencium bau bensin dari tangki bocor yang semakin menyengat. Tidak lama lagi senyawa itu akan menemukan api lalu membakar tubuh mereka dalam nyala jingga.

Jingga yang berbeda dengan matahari senja dimana ia dan Jongin biasa mengusir senja lewat percakapan.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil, suatu pemikiran datang tiba-tiba. "Jika konsep mengenai dunia paralelmu benar, apakah berarti dengan kejadian ini akan ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin lain yang bahagia?"

Jongin meraih tangannya lalu membawanya ke pipi. Lelaki itu menciumi buku-buku jarinya berulang kali.

"Mungkin," jawabnya. "Tetapi entah bagaimana realita nanti terjadi—apakah setelah ini aku akan mati atau terlempar ke kenyataan yang lain, akan aku pastikan sesuatu tetap dalam keadaan yang sama."

" _And what is that, silly_?"

"Kita akan tetap saling jatuh cinta," ucap Jongin lirih. "Aku akan pastikan kita akan tetap saling jatuh cinta. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Kening mereka bersatu, paru-paru bertukar udara yang sama. Sebelum ledakan memekakan telinga mereka, lalu jilat lidah api jingga membumbung di tengah langit malam yang pekat, Kyungsoo membisikkan kata terakhir ke telinga Jongin.

"Ya. Aku percaya padamu."

.

 _With shortness of breath,_  
 _I'll explain the infinite_  
 _How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist._

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Crossposted from my KFF2K18 fic so you know i was not dead these past months.  
Cerita ini dibuat dengan sangat terburu-buru, jadi kalau sekiranya plot nya kaya terburu-buru ya... kalian tahu apa penyebabnya  
About The Harder The Heart The Harder It Breaks, ah idk if can't continue that soon, so i'm sorry pls don't hate me i really am trying to write :(

Last, review, kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi ;0

 **XOXO**

 _ **Sher.**_


End file.
